


Cat and Mouse

by Cuddly_Changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Seo Changbin, Choking, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Eventual Smut, Gags, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Guns, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia AU, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Torture, Violence, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddly_Changbin/pseuds/Cuddly_Changbin
Summary: Seo Changbin an 19 year old University studying Criminology one day finds an mysterious object that leads him into a game of Cat and Mouse between himself and the most notorious Mafia in Seoul Miroh. Who both attempt to outsmart each other, which side will be victorious or will Changbin finally be caught off guard??
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 129
Kudos: 231





	1. Miroh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, i have wanted to write a story driven fanfiction for ages so here you go. I have a rough idea where the story will go but i would love if you guys gave ne your own suggestions. Further tags will be added later. Hope you guys enjoy 💖💖💖

Chapter One - Miroh 

Changbin laid on his king sized bed, staring up towards the ceiling sighing as he remembers he has classes today. Changbin studies Criminology at the University of Seoul, known among the community for being incredibly intelligent, distant and not to cross paths with. His father’s career has a role in his reputation as a individual to avoid with being the son of a police officer and not just any police officer the Chief of the Seoul Department. Changbin sighs before rising from his bed walking over to his wardrobe deciding on an outfit consisting of black jeans, a plain white shirt accompanied with a expensive leather jacket that hugged his masculine build.

Skip to an hr later, Changbin settles down in his seat for the 2hr lecture, opening his book completely blocking out the teacher, Changbin preferred to teach himself never finding teachers useful and just relied purely on his own knowledge and intellect, clearly showing how respected Changbin is for his dedication to his studies. An hr passed, countless nights of studying slowing crawling up on Changbin as he slouched in his chair his eyes becoming heavy.

His slumber was interrupted when a small squirrel like boy slammed the lecture door open clutching a bunch of textbook his appearance similar to Changbin, meaning that he looked just as drained as him. Changbin’s gaze shifted to the boy his heart thrashing wildly in his chest bewildered by the boy’s explosive entrance. The teacher didn’t even spare the boy a glance just rolling her eyes continuing her disinteresting lecture on Eye Witness Testimony’s.

Changbin watched as the boy scanned the room, his eyes glanced around until they settled onto the seat next to Changbin. “Great” he muttered under his breath as the boy descended into the chair beside him. Eventually the class ended, all the students gradually piled out of the hall, Changbin began gathering his stuff slinging his backpack over his back, he turned to find the silent boy already gone, “that kid wasted no time ha” he thought to himself as he shuffled passed the boy’s table , when a glint of light in his peripheral vision halted him. Leaning down, upon inspecting the flash of light Changbin was confused to find a black USB with the words Miroh written in white gel lying on the kid’s table.

“Miroh i heard of that name before” his eyes widened, “Miroh the most notorious mafia organisation in Seoul” his dad had been hunting this organisation for yrs, his dad always talk about the group and all the crimes they have committed its believed to be run by a selected few with ages ranging from 18 - 25 however, despite the attempt at criminal profiling there identity’s have remained unknown.

Changbin shivered, holding the USB the word Miroh making Changbin’s stomach churn with exciting. Changbin exited the lecture hall with a cheshire grin, adrenaline pumping through him clutched the USB tightly inside his jacket pocket. 

Changbin rummaged chaotically through his bag as he fished out his keys, he wasted no time digging the keys into the door, once he heard the familiar click he charged forward opening the door. Changbin couldn’t contain his excitement finally having a potential lead even his dad couldn’t achieved despite being 3 yrs deep into this case. He throw his backpack onto the sofa dashing towards his dining table where his laptop sat patiently waiting unknown to Changbin that grabbing his laptop was the first of many mistakes and fortunes.

Changbin sinked into the sofa laptop secure in his hands,gently placing his laptop on his coffee table, he paused taking a deep breath, whilst Changbin is ecstatic that he can help his dad, he’s highly aware the danger he could land himself in. Lost in thought , he pulled the USB from his pocket “If it means i can help dad solve his case, maybe he can visit more often” he began shaking at the distant memory that played in his mind, he missed his dad even when he was little his dad was always working hard but at the cost of not being able to form a tight bond with his father.

A tear pooled then cascaded down Changbin’s face, he lifted the USB in front of him twiddling the object in his hand, Changbin was aware of the danger but his desire to see his Dad more frequently blocked out all other warnings. Thus, he reached forward opening his laptop, the light pooling across his face, with his hand shaking he insert the USB.

A message instantly popped up notifying he can now access the data, gliding the mouse over he clicked the icon. Nothing could prepare Changbin for the gut retching images that were contained in this port. Multiple files sprung up at once overwhelming Changbin, he bit his lip as his saw a filed named Profiles. With his lips quivering, he clicked on the mysterious file, Changbin couldn’t help but titled his head slightly in confusion, staring blankly at a collection of 7 images containing individual profiles.

“What the hell is this” he questioned clicking on one image. The image blew up on the screen, with careful eyes Changbin began studying the image. “Bang Chan - 24 years of age, on going criminal record since the age of 12. Nationality - Australian. Leader of Miroh founded in the year 2015, individual is well known to be highly intelligent and capable in the field” Changbin read the words out-loud, his stomach tightening as he began to realise the documents, gasping as he realised he had forgotten to breath he frantically cycled through the images each containing a profile of the alleged members of Miroh.

He clicked on the last image when hefroze stunned his mouth agape as he attempted to comprehend what he had just seen. “That’s the kid from Criminology earlier” Changbin yelled lurching forward his eyes fixed on the image of the boy. “Han Jisung, 19 years of age Studies at the University of Seoul, known to be highly manipulative, Studies Criminology to gain extensive knowledge of the Criminal Justice System to bring insite to the Mafia clearly showing how they have avoided an convictions or haven’t been caught.

MIROH BASE

Jeongin gleamed as he grasp a cup of coffee it’s heat instantly relaxing him. Jeongin the youngest in Miroh but highly respected and pampered very much by his members, he’s the eyes of Miroh and by that its through the means of cameras, hacking etc. The younger settled down at his desk, grabbing his headset, humming he checked all camera were still working, content that all was well he closed his laptop before an alarm rung through his headset startling the boy who snapped his laptop back open to see a message displaying “unknown personnel has accessed USB NO.1”

The boy scrunched his eyebrows, biting his lip taken aback from the message, concerned for the safety of his group I.N began hacking into the individual computer after a few minutes he had uncovered the laptop and its user. “Seo Changbin heh” I.N scoffed sarcastically, a few clicks of his laptop keys and I.N had complete access to this Changbin’s person’s webcam. Laughing under his breath, I.N turned on Changbin’s webcam the elders face quickly filtering the screen.

I.N watched Changbin he had sharp enigmatic eyes. I.N knows that look very well , passion and curiosity. I.N’s concern was dying down as he didn’t see anything worry some about the boy, however that thought was scrapped. Changbin had picked up a notebook writing vigorously mumbling to himself, intrigued I.N raised the volume. “So the Miroh members are Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix and lastly Yang Jeongin”

I.N shuddered as he muttered his name it covering his skin in goosebumps, I.N was complex who is this kid, how did he obtain this information mostly important what is Chan going to think about this. All these thoughts engulfed I.N that he didn’t even notice Jisung standing right behind him. “What you doing Innie” I.N jumped in his seat turning to face Jisung whos calm demeanour changed once he saw I.N’s concerned expression. Jisung diverted his attention to I.N’s monitor furrowing his eyebrows at the video infront of him. “Hang on that’s that umm what’s his name” Jisung paused “Changbin yeah from my Criminology class” he exclaimed facing I.N “you know him” the younger questioned Jisung replied with a nod.

I.N’s face darkened as he spoke “ this Changbin guy somehow found one of our USB and now knows who we all are” he sighed slamming his hand down. Jisung’s face turned a shade of white, at his realisation. He had taken the wrong USB into University ontop of also leaving it on his table. Jisung wasn’t a coward but he knows the wrath of Chan and how much he values his untouchable reputation, and that was all about to crumble at the hands of some student in his Criminology class.

Before he could do anything Jisung saw Chan immerge from his room, the next thing he knew he was hanging his head in shame as Chan turned red. Chan has prided himself on being able to keep his Mafia under-wraps for years, and now his pride was now at the mercy of some kid. Chan grunted attempting to conceal his growing anger. “Jisung” Chan screamed, Jisung immediately turned looking up facing Chan, his eyes meet his blazing glare. “I want you to find everything you can about this Changbin, befriend him, be his boyfriend whatever just make sure that kid doesn’t mutter a single word about this to anyone ... got it” Chan grinded his teeth together again attempting to suppress his anger.

“Yes sir” and with that Chan slipped away leaving the pair, chuckling to himself Jisung raised his head a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth

“My semester just got interesting”


	2. The Game Begins

Chapter 2 - The Game Begins 

It’s a little after 8:00 the next morning, Changbin is again slumped in his seat, the events of last night hindering his already fuck up sleep schedule. Despite that, he couldn’t stop think about what he discovered last night consciously repeating the members names religiously (got to get that prolonged rehearsal lads haha psychology) “Should i just report all this too Dad or wait” Changbin didn’t have time to ponder his own thought, Jisung similar to the day prior burst through the door however instead of standing awkwardly immediately sat down next to Changbin who sat up peeking a glance at the boy.

Jisung was extremely relaxed, his face neutral as he listened to the lecture, Changbin sighed heavily catching Jisung’s attention “Bored huh” he whispered childishly a smile blooming. Changbin paused for a few seconds before innocently replying “yeah suppose so” he kept his eyes constantly trained on Jisung attempting to read and understand him. Changbin couldn’t help but feel exciting having leverage over Jisung although both parties had equal playing grounds.

“The names Jisung” the boy piped up with a wide grin on his face, fake of course underneath the boy was loathing, wanting nothing more then to dispose of him.

“Cute name mines Changbin” he quickly flashed a smile as well not wanting to give aways his intentions. Jisung blushed slightly at the sudden compliment before collecting himself Chan’s words reminding him of his goal. As the lecture drew to a close both boys packed up their belongs, excusing himself Changbin moved to the right to move behind Jisung who without hesitation grabbed ahold of Changbin’s arm. Complexed, Changbin glanced back to Jisung who clearly was forcing yet another smile “Yo want to get lunch together I would like to get to know you”

Under any circumstances Changbin would have shoved Jisung’s hand off his, and remove himself from the scene, however these were special circumstances, Changbin couldn’t miss the opportunity this was the best chance to gain further information. “Yes i would love that”

So their they found themselves, staring blankly at each other neither of them sure of what to discuss. “Come on think” Jisung mentally hammered at himself, this was someone who could trick anyone, politicians, snooty rich wife’s, but nope he can’t even think of anything to say to some kid. Jisung was dragged out of his thoughts as Changbin coughed clearing his throat “So umm whats your family like” Jisung hesitated knowing full well he cant spill anything quickly conjuring up some shit story.

“Lovely, i’m an only child (lie) so i tend to get pampered by my parents a-lot” Jisung chuckled behind a smile filled with lies and suffering. Changbin smiled in respond “that was total bullshit” he thought. “What about you Changbin” he couldn’t help but lightly smirk at the question.

Changbin felt a surge of confidence, placing his sandwich down, resting his elbows against the table. “Well my Dad’s a Police Officer” Changbin watched as Jisung sat there a moment of realisation washing over him.

“Got you”

Miroh Base

Hyunjin had just returned for uni beads of sweat polluting his body evidence of his hours of practice. “Man I’m exhausted “ huffing Hyunjin grabbed a towel removing all the sweat from his body. A male with feminine features raised his head from reading a hefty textbook. Lee Felix his beautiful appearance is unbeatable as well as his fight streaks he’s never lost in a spare. “Oh welcome back Hyung” he chirped before returning to his textbook. Silence filtered the room the only thing audible was the ticks from the clock and slow shallow breathes.

“Oh hey Hyu.....”Seungmin greeted unable to finish his sentence as a panicked Jisung crashed through the front door. “We’ve got bad news” Jisung exclaimed furiously panting. All eye avert to Jisung, confusion grounding all members in place. Seungmin shook his head “What do you mean we’ve got bad news” his voice reverberated throughout the room pulling all members out of there trance. Jisung removed himself from the door striding into the centre of the room.

Jisung looked back towards Hyunjin staring at him with disbelief in his eyes “Get Chan”

Moments later all members were present seated or standing Jisung stood in-front of the group. He met Chan’s gaze, he gulped his words becoming stuck in his throat. “What is it” Chan asked Jisung stared back witnessing the fire behind those eyes. “That boy you asked me to look into Changbin... Jisung paused. “His father is the Chief Police Officer for the Seoul Department”

Chan is completely stumped as are the rest of the group, they expect this guy to be some weird kid with perhaps no parents despite knowing that was highly unlikely. Jisung shuffled in anticipation all members eyes glued to Chan eagerly awaiting his response. Chan for once was complex these sudden circumstances becoming a threat to his group. He furrowed his brow his lips flat as he thought of the next step forward. “This Changbin guy is imposing to be a threat towards our organisation, thus we need to be cautious about what we do about him”

Minho twiddling with his finger, methodically tapping his foot against the floor, “We could somehow use this to our advantage” Minho gasped to himself

“Chan” Minho exclaimed “How about we flip this around we’ve always wanted to toy with police, what would they do if we had our hands on the Chief’s Son”

Processing Minho’s statement, a grin gradually developed on Chan’s face all the members tingling with excitement at Chan impressed expression. “That sounds like an excellent idea Minho” he stated laughing devilishly.

“Jisung you’ve got another task” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh interesting what are Miroh going to do about Changbin, do either of them have a plan haha. Thank you guys for reading


	3. First Strike

Chapter 3 - First Strike 

Seoul was awake, it’s a warm summer’s day on campus, classes about to start the long halls almost empty, Jisung dressed in leather trousers with a long chain, white shirt with even more chains strutted down the corridor chain’s swinging with each step. His hands stuffed inside his pockets a smirk upon his face whilst clutching an important item in his hand. As he continues down the corridor he spots Changbin beside his locker, “perfect” scanning the surrounding area to find no other students, Jisung approaches his prey.

Changbin gentled placed his books and other belongings inside his locker content he closed and locked it. Suddenly, Changbin found himself slammed against the locker as Jisung grabbed ahold of his shoulders and forcefully pushed them against the locker. He snapped his head up ready to exchange some “polite words”with who ever pushed him, only to find Jisung towering above him maliciously staring at him like a piece of meat. “WTF are you doing” Changbin accused loudly his voice echoing through the now abandoned halls.

With his arms still attached to Changbin’s shoulder he giggled slightly before answering “Messing with you” This ticked Changbin of having experience this many a-times during college finally thinking this type of immature behaviour towards him would stop. “Wouldn’t recommenced messing with me jackass!!!” Changbin snapped almost snarling as he clenched his teeth. Amused at Changbin’s reaction Jisung decided to tease him even further. Quickly he released his grip on Changbin and instead placed one hand on the locker beside Changbin’s head.

The sudden loud noise, startling Changbin who let out a little squeak. “Has anyone told you how attractive you are??” he purred leaning in closer his face now inches from Changbin. Startled at the boy’s flirtatious question, Changbin paused before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “PFFF OMFG YOU SERIOUS HAHA” Jisung’s expression went stark flat observing the boy bent over in laughter frustrated by his bratty response Jisung questioned biting his lip “What’s so funny”

Changbin suddenly straightened back up dropping all excitement from his face, “You seriously meant to be one of the smartest and manipulative members of Miroh. ha give me break” he scoffed sarcastically. Changbin leaned back against the locker appearing pleased with himself admiring the shock on Jisung’s face. Jisung wanted nothing more then too beat this kid into the ground but had strict instructions from Chan to not harm Changbin .. yet anyway they need this kid in good health for their plan to be successful.

Thus instead, forced a smile moving away from Changbin “Yes well clearly your smarter than I originally thought” Jisung spat disgusted at the smug grin on Changbin’s face. Knowing full well Jisung was about to explode with anger at any second, he secretly pulled the item from his pocket as he kept his eyes locked with Changbin before patting his back “Farewell Binnie, and that looked on your face wont stay there for long” and with that Jisung turned on his heels walking away.

Leaving, Changbin puzzled who quickly collected himself shaking his head as he too walked away pissed he was now 10 minutes late for class.

Miroh Base

“Innie I placed it on his back” those words rung through I.N’s headset who gave a humourless laugh in response “Amazing well done Jisung” he gleamed proud of his hyung to finally have caught Changbin off guard. Minho who sat beside I.N smiled upon hearing the success of Jisung’s mission. “Let’s have a listen shall we” I.N pressed a key then all of a sudden static audio crackled as I.N turned on the microphone. After a few tweaks, I.N was able to get clear feed from the hidden microphone. Multiple voices were heard but 2 distinct voices were highly audible most like 2 individuals conversing.

“Yeah I am good apart from earlier when this fucking asshole named Jisung slammed me against my locker for now damn reason!!” A voice yelled from the receiving end. Minho instantly become restless clearly pissed off from the comment made by Changbin. Minho stands up from his chair landing on the floor “THAT BASTARD HOW DARE HE SAY THAT SHIT ABOUT JISUNG” Minho screamed he owed so much too Jisung, he’d help him through so many difficult times and would lay down his life to protect him, the comment clearly sparking his possessive behaviour.

The wide eyed look that I.N gave him instantly calmed him down apologising he picked up his chair and continued to listen to the microphone feed.

“Sorry man i can’t i’m visiting my father around 4:00 at the station today need to tell him some vital information” Minho and I.N both paused, what information does he mean the USB, oh shit how can they stop him? Minho sharply rose from his chair and sprinted to alert Chan and the others. Minutes later they flooded in, I.N informed the members who all remained silent absorbing all available information, all try to find a solution.

“We have to stop him it’s almost 2:00 meaning we only have 2hrs to stop this kid before we are done for” Felix explained. Yes they all knew they had to acted now but they had no idea how to find and stop him.

“Well he will be visiting the Seoul Department which is 20 mins from here, we need to somehow prevent him from reaching his dad.. if only we had some way to infiltrate their ranks. “ All heads turned towards Seungmin as Minho finished sentence who stared back blankly “What”

Seungmin peeked through the clump of leaves as he hid in a bush observing the guards movement waiting for a certain guard to be alone. It wasn’t long before Seungmin found his opening, he slipped out behind thebush, swiftly raising a random brick he found situated on the side of the building and slammed it down onto the unaware guard. Watching the man collapse to the ground falling unconscious, Seungmin made quick work of disposing of the brick and dragged the man’s body behind the bushes.

“Woah it fits perfectly” he stated surprised as he brushed himself off adjusting all aspects of the uniform, the force is extremely strict with uniform and presentation. Once he was fully suited up and the body was well hidden he walked out from the bush making sure to keep his headdown to avoid the other guards seeing his face. He arrived at the guards spot which was based right outside the building’s entrance he eagerly waited for the arrival of his target.

Changbin hummed to himself the song Say my Name by Ateez playing through his headphones (totally wasn’t listen to Ateez whilst writing this) Turning, the corner the station came into view, Changbin stared at the building in admiration, he hoped one day just like his father he too could work in this very department, exhaling he approached the building. Before Changbin could even go up the small flight of stairs a hand flung out from the side in-front of his chest. Glancing around to see what’s wrong a guard with chestnut brown hair sticking out from underneath his hat and hazel eyes looked at Changbin sternly.

“I need to do a quick strip search please sir” a soft voice called out. Shrugging his shoulders, Changbin complied used to these routine searches. Spreading his arms, Changbin watched the guard with patience eye throughly search him. The guards hand quickly tugged at his right pocket before moving down towards his leg. Changbin peeked to find the guards hand clenched slightly.

“All good thank you Sir” The guard stood up straight nodding. Changbin thanked him before entering the building. Seungmin snapped his head back cautiously seeing Changbin enter the building once he saw the door creak closed. He turned away from his position heading back towards the bush where his clothes and a bleeding guard lay.

Seungmin unclenched his fist, smiling to himself in satisfaction as he saw the familiar object in his hand.

“I.N mission complete”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Miroh has the uphanded or do they haha. Thank you for reading please leave any suggestions they make my day


	4. Tricked

Chapter 4 - Tricked 

Seungmin returned quicker than the group expected “I’ve got it” Good they finally had it, Seungmin threw the USB to Chan who skill fully caught it in one hand before handing it to I.N. I.N gladly grabbed the USB, turning the object in question in his hand, with a quick nod he shifted his gaze to the others. They all sighed collectively fear washing away, they had succeeded in collecting the original USB without Changbin’s knowledge. Joy wriggled in Chan’s chest. This was all coming together, there plan going seamlessly the next phase was to capture the boy.

Chan looked at Seungmin and I.N with pride “Well done you two” I.N promptly turns to Seungmin exchanging a smile “Thank you Chan” With that Chan, moved behind Minho seating himself on the sofa, Chan rests his hands on his knees his eyes fierce, despite this victory he can’t back down not just yet, they still needed to get there hands on the Chief’s son. “Seo Changbin” Chan found himself somehow infatuated with Changbin, Hyunjin’s keen eye easily spotting the difference in the behaviour from there leader, he knew that Chan was enjoying every second of this.

Minho suddenly raised his voice anger and glee merging together “That should teach that smartass”

“I heard that”

In a flash, all members followed the noise eyes landing on I.N’s monitor, the screen displayed the image of Changbin staring dead straight at the camera, arms crossed his demeanour calm and calculated. I.N had kept the feed of webcam on, attempting to further gather information on him. “What the hell he can hear us” Chan yelled ungracious fully getting up storming past Minho. His eyes narrow as he takes in the image of Changbin, his smug egotistic appearance clearly enraging him.

“Yes I can hear you, you dipshit’s, I may appear to be some weak and fragile individual but don’t forget I have the brains able to outsmart all of you.” Changbin although his tone playful, his eyes gleam menacingly he raised his hand to reveal the original USB and began tauntingly waving it in front of the camera.

They all stare at the screen with a blank expression, I.N furiously grabbed the supposedly original USB, everyone in the room stood still as they gawk at I.N. Seungmin had taken a fake USB everything was the same aside from one letter written differently. Reality hitting them like a ton of bricks, Changbin had tricked them.

“Right now you probably thinking, oh no we’ve got the wrong USB ... Changbin continued using a childish tone leaning back in his chair swinging his feet onto the table in-front of him placing them on-top of each other. Good try Seungmin next time try tucking in some of that hair of yours”

Seungmin flinches, shit he had made a vital mistake he lowered his head embarrassed to face the others while the rest froze in shock. At each sly remark and strike at his organisation Chan starts to see red. “Oh and you guys got lucky my Dad is out of office today sooo I couldn’t tell him anything anyway” Changbin sighed sarcastically a smirk plastered on his face.

I.N jumps abruptly when Chan moves in closer to the monitor. “Seo Changbin” They all watched as Changbin straightened up moving his face closer “Yes you called” Changbin replied his grin still prominent. Chan bit his lip a habit of his, it’s one way he can stop himself from exploding in anger. “We will stop you, and once you’re in our hands, you will regret the day you decided to toy with us.” Chan threw him a wicked smile.

What they heard next would make all their blood boil, Felix clenching his fist awaiting the snark response, to be meet with an erupter of laughter from the feed.

Tears pooled in his eyes, his stomach tightening from the continuous laughter “Oh i am so scared of some idiots who can’t even afford decent equipment, dont think i couldn’t hear you listening in on me, your cheap ass microphone kept crackling and you also forgot to delete the function unabling me to access your webcam, are you sure your the “notorious” mafia who terrifies Seoul cause that’s just sad if that’s the case”

Once he finished his sentence, you could hear a pin drop in the room, no one had this much power over Miroh, they ran this country secretly, no sane person would try to go against them and yet here they were star struck as a cocky ass teenager completely destroyed their entire plan.

“Oh don’t worry Changbin we’ll step up our game.. Chan paused WE WILL CATCH YOU SEO CHANGBIN!!!” he screeched his voice dropping an octave his tone causing the members to quiver.

“Can’t wait to see what you try next” Changbin snaps, adrenaline coursing through his body, this was becoming increasingly interesting his excitement polluting his mind as any other thoughts of reporting the case rotted away. And with that he reached behind his back, ripping of the black circular microphone from his back, bawling it in his hand and crushing it letting the pieces fall gracefully onto the table. Before slamming his laptop shut and exiting the police station his ego promptly boosted,

“I got the first strike”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying leaving a comment would make my day 💖💖


	5. Final Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s now going to get very violent from this point so if you dont like things such as blood, gore etc. Please dont read this. Further tags will be added as i update the story

Chapter 5 - Final Touch 

Chan had a tendency to block out the rest of the members once a threat was opposed against the group, spending multiple hours planning, calculating all to ensure complete victory. The others were well aware when Chan felt this way, never disturbing there Leader knowing it could lead to a mouthful from him. 

“This kid is really something else, but I can’t let that brat out of my sight we need to capture him as soon as possible” he sighs dropping his pencil letting it role across the table. Even though, Changbin is a mere University student he still had a huge advantage with his father being a Chief Officer and the brains to even outsmart Jeongin technology, Seungmin’s disguises and Jisung’s manipulative charm.

Changbin was easily smarter than the majority of the mafia despite being one person and Chan knew this. “We need to wait for this kid’s guard to come down and then attack AHHH but he could leak our information at any given moment.” Chan grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking at it in frustration. Suddenly, Chan heard a knock on the door, who could this be no-one dares to interrupt him.

“Chan hyung can i come in” A soft voice rings out. Jeongin, now Jeongin is an exception to Chan’s no disturb rule as he is someone who can calm Chan allow him to think more rationally. Thus, he commanded Jeongin to enter. “Hyung i have an idea of how we could capture Changbin” Jeongin bounds towards him a innocent smile present juxtapositioning his statement.

Chan welcomes Jeongin closer who in turn sees the man’s friendly gesture and placed himself on Chan’s lap, Chan wraps his arms around the younger’s waist his presence already relaxing him. “So what idea do you have baby” Chan purred his eyes fixated on I.N. “Well since Jisung is the closest to Changbin several times a week perhaps he could monitor his movements, figure out which way he walks home, when he is alone so we can then time and plan the perfect time to get him”

Chan didn’t reply immediately, absorbing I.N’s statement evaluating whether or not his idea would work. Chan’s hand creep up I.N thigh slightly rubbing circles on his leg. “I think that’s a brilliant idea Innie” I.N smiled joyfully relieved Chan had agreed to his idea. I.N nods and takes out his phone out dialling Jisung’s number. “Hyung”

Changbin wasn’t one to complain, but he was becoming restless when his lecture felt like it had lasted 5hrs. Huffing, Changbin stared around to Jisungs normal vacant chair to find no-one. Changbin chuckles to himself, extremely prideful he had managed to trick Miroh and up the circumstances of this odd game between both party although to Miroh this was no mere game.

After another 30 mins his lecture finally finished, his backpack weighing him down he made his way to the University Library a safe heaven for Changbin, there he allowed himself to get absorbed into a range of books fiction, non-fiction anything he enjoyed reading. Upon, arriving he scanned the room to find an empty table and chair in the far right corner of the room. “Yes” he muttered under his breath, he always isolated himself in the library away from distractions.

Taking his seat, he zips open his bag to grab one of his favourite books when again similar to several days prior the light beamed and bounced vibrantly of the USB. Changbin found himself staring at it transfix, he hadn’t used the USB since they day he found it but carried it everywhere like a lucky charm. His curiosity instantly spiked, “Well i haven’t looked at all the files” he thought to himself.

It wasnt long before, Changbin had loaded his laptop up, placed the USB in his laptop hands stiff but not shaking. His throat become dry, a feeling of dread engulfing his body. The files popped up, his eyes landing on the familiar Profiles file. He weirdly smiled, as he remembered how victorious he’s felt these past couple of days.

However, the smile on Changbin’s face disappeared as he saw a file titled “Red” His breathing hitched whole body still, despite the ordinary file name his instincts screamed at him to quit. But, with squinted eyes he dragged his cursor and clicked on the file.

Changbin barely had any time to register what he just saw, before he gagged bile rising up his throat, his stomach uncomfortably twisted, eyes shaking with fear. The file contain countless photos of horrifically graphic dismembered body’s one girl was jaggedly decapitated flesh sticking out at mutiple points of what remained of her neck. Eyes gouged out, lying ontop of her stomach, legs mangled beyond repair. Litres upon litres of blood her body not even a single shade of white just crimson red.

Changbin couldn’t take this anymore, tears freely falling from his face he shut his laptop ripping the USB out roughly throwing it into his bag, and sprinting out the library in order to throw up. Jisung eagerly watched as he sees Changbin’s face contort in disgust throughly enjoy his reaction, his dick hardening. Hiding behind a book, his head moved as he saw Changbin sprint out of the library. Laughing he rose from his seat abandoning the book, tucking his chair in before exiting the library trailing behind Changbin.


	6. Outsmarted

Chapter 6 - Outsmarted 

Jisung hums, prancing down the halls skipping with each step overcome with euphoria a few metres behind Changbin who’s oblivious to him trailing after him more concerned about making it to the bathroom before barfing. Changbin quickly turns the corner disappearing out of his sight. Jisung slowed his movements as he arrived at the bathroom being cautious not to be seen.

He leant back against the cold white wall around the corner from the bathroom, Jisung listens in awe, pleasure filling is body, at the sounds of Changbin gagging and choking on his own vomit. “Enjoying yourself” a voice purrs, he looks over to see Hyunjin twirling a pocket knife in hand like it’s a toy. “Every second” a smug grin appears on both their faces.

Sweat dripped from all over his face, eyes widened, panting frantically as he lifts his head from the toilet. The images constantly flashing in his mind, blood, some much fucking blood. Using his sleeve Changbin wipes his face and stands up on wobbly legs almost falling at one point. Once stable he pulled his backpack on to his back exited the stall walking towards the mirror. He looked rough, light bags under his eyes, hair tangled with sweat, face flushed red from vomiting.

Taking a deep breath, he collects himself “I’ve made up my mind I’m going to hand in the USB and end this stupid game” he thought to himself gripping the side of the sink knuckles turning white. With one final breath of reassurance Changbin turned on his heels and left the school bathroom.

Emerging from the small corner Changbin moved to the right, when he felt a pair of strong arms grab the collar of his shirt and shove him against the wall, his backpack harshly colliding with the wall his books digging into him causing him to grunt in pain. Changbin instantly looked up to his attacker, his eyes were sharp and intimidating, voluminous black hair long at the back to almost be considered a mullet, whilst his eyes were smiling, they screamed danger for Changbin.

“Hello Changbin, my aren’t you tiny despite that huge ego of yours” Hyunjin growled his fist tightening in his shirt pulling Changbin upwards. Changbin shivered Hyunjin was a whole different league to Jisung, he found himself lost unable to fight back. Using his other free hand, Hyunjin snaked his hand up Changbin’s body feeling each curve, muscle. Changbin froze in shock, his touch cold, predatory. Hyunjin smiled at Changbin eyes wide open in fear. Just the way he likes it.

“You’ve got a gorgeous body, it’s a shame I’m pretty sure you’ll be dead in a few days once Chan gets bored” Changbin breathe stutters, they’re going to kill him it was then that Changbin realised the severity of his actions the past weeks, they weren’t playing around. A swift flash of calmness rushes over him and whips his head up his eyes glaring with furiousness. “I WOULD SUGGEST LETTING GO BEFORE YOU SERIOUSLY REGRET WHAT YOUR DOING” he yelled at the top of his lungs, his words worked as Hyunjin lessened his grip but didn’t completely let go.

“Hey hey now kid’s got some gut’s” Hyunjin in a flash revealed a rusty pocket knife with dry blood splattered on one side, bringing it in-front of Changbin’s face. Changbin doesn’t flinch just looks straight at Hyunjin who scrunched one of his eyebrows in confusion. Most people by now would have been begging for the life.

“Come on Hyunjin let’s hurry up “ a familiar voice exclaimed , peering past Hyunjin, Changbin made eye contact with Jisung who winked in response.

Changbin couldn’t take anymore chances, raising his right leg subtly as he kept eye contact with Jisung, he whipped his head facing Hyunjin flashing him a quick smile as he kicked him directly in the knee, the younger collapsing in on himself dropping his knife in the process. Lucky must have been on his side as he managed to catch the knife in mid-air. Without a second thought, he pushed off on his right foot and made a run for it knife in hand.

“GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE” Changbin glanced back, Jisung was charging forward towards him whereas Hyunjin was regaining his balance, eventually standing up and he too chasing after Changbin limping slightly. Changbin kept running his lungs burning, but the desire to live his fight or flight system kicking in continuously pumping adrenaline throughout his body. Hyunjin and Jisung screamed furiously behind him as he approached the set of double doors leading to the front entrance of the school.

Gulping, Changbin built up the courage and again looked behind him both men were still a good metres away however there eyes unlike before that were devilishly they were now homicidal, a dark aura radiating off both of them as they yell and chase him. Changbin arrived at the doors placing both hands on either side and violently throwing the doors open. The light blinding Changbin who squinted slightly light headed from the suns blaze.

Changbin never stopped running, immediately darting down the stairs and making his way to a small tunnel that connects to the school.

Jisung and Hyunjin ploughed into the door’s stopping momentarily outside the building to catch their bearings. In his peripheral vision Jisung saw the back of Changbin’s backpack swaying back and forth as he ran. “Don’t worry he’s a goner now” Jisung panted looking at Hyunjin.

Changbin’s legs began to ache, lungs running low on oxygen, but he knew he couldn’t stop he need to escape and give his dad the USB. He approached the tunnel which is roughly 8feet high connected from a street above, Changbin always goes under this tunnel to get home. It’s presence giving him another push of determination. He almost made it to the end of the tunnel when a black figure jumped down from the street above directly in front of Changbin blocking him.

Changbin grounded his feet on the floor stumbling as he tried to stop his momentum. “Shit” he screamed mentally, remembering he still has Hyunjin’s knife with no concern he flung it towards the figure, who didn’t move a muscle as the knife whizzes past his ear, strands of hair cut off before the metallic sound of the knife hitting the wall echoed through the tunnel.

“Woah that was a shit throw” Hyunjin chuckled behind Changbin, gasping he swerved his head, to find Jisung and Hyunjin standing at the opposite end of the tunnel stances strong ready for a fight. Changbin had to think quick, his best options is to get past whoever’s is in front of him but how.

Changbin was snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard gravel scrap against the cement, the figure swiftly ran at Changbin. The figure kicks out aiming at his right side, Changbin felt his backpack slip slightly, an idea hit him letting his backpack fall of his left shoulder he twisted his backpack around just in-time to stop the figures attack his bag taking the impact of the kick. Changbin giggled not for long as an another attack came this time from the left with his fist.

He ducked down avoiding the attack as he did he caught a glimpse of the figures face, Felix.

Now, Changbin’s backpack was dangling off his wrist, staring at it he agains has an epiphany as he saw Felix lower his fist preparing for his next move from his crouched position Changbin sprung up, as he did he threw his backpack at Felix, making him stumble falling to the floor from the shock. “Ha good thing i had Forensics today” Changbin skill fully sprinted pass Felix, who chucked Changbin’s bag discarding it to the side before scrambling to his feet running after Changbin.

“STOP RUNNING YOU SLIPPERY BASTARD YOU PLAYED DIRTY” Felix screeched from behind his voice reverberating off the wall, Changbin swerved around a corner into an open large street, the street was ominously empty, spiking Changbin’s fear he hoped he would run into a populated street but is met with an uninhabited length of street. With no choice, Changbin kept running forward especially with Felix hot on his trail.

As he was running, he could hear an odd almost whistling noise dismissing it as the wind or some kid’s football game, his attention returned to outrunning Miroh. He soon knew what the sound was as a rubber bullet soared towards him from nowhere hitting him in the right foot. “FUCKKK” he let out a bloodcurdling scream the pain in his foot excruciating he soon lost his footing tumbling straight onto cement.

Changbin let out a dry sob, as he lay on the ground arms and leg scrapped bleeding, his foot in agony must likely sprained from the rubber bullet. He could already feel it swelling, movement becoming difficult. “No i must- ahh keep going” Grunting, he pulled himself up the last drop of adrenaline assisting him, lifting his knee he further pulled himself up, tears in his eyes as he applied pressure on his injury. Changbin is soon letting out a agonising scream as Felix catches up to him reaching down grabbing the back of Changbin’s shirt hoisting him up violently.

Changbin’s eyes widen in horror, when he realises Chan was standing infront him, the biggest smirk on his face. He was suddenly flung forward by Felix. Chan instantly pulling his arms behind his back securing his wrists tightly as he collided into his chest snaking his other arm over Changbin’s upper chest further restraining him.

“GET OFF ME” Changbin snarled struggling against Chan desperately trying to escape his grasp. “Finally got you little rat” Chan laughed accompanied by a chuckle from Felix

“LET GOO” Changbin thrashed around desperately Chan wasn’t letting go weeks of frustration personified in his grip.

Eventually, all the members gathered around staring at Changbin like a piece of meat. “Get your filthy hands off me” Changbin yelled. “We outsmarted you kid” Jisung stalked forward his face inches away from Changbin. Changbin spat at Jisung who growled in response slapping him across the face, the force of the blow twisting his head to an uncomfortable angle and causing him to let out a strangled cry of pain.

“Your ours now little Binnie” Changbin shaked in Chan’s arms, he glided his arm up his hand sliding across Changbin’s neck ever so slightly applying pressure instantly Changbin gasped choking on air his body stiffening. “Hmm” Chan muttered “Leeettt goo” Changbin choked out his breathing becoming hitched finding it more difficult to breath every second.

Chan let go off Changbin’s neck, the younger furiously coughing, gasping for air. The next thing he knew, a cloth soaking in chloroform was placed over his mouth and nose, Chan used his vulnerable state to ensure he would get knocked out quicker, Changbin flayed around, screaming against the cloth but to no aveil his body was trapped in Chan’s arms his airflow started cutting off, black spots appearing in his vision. As he felt himself passing out, he looked around through his droopy vision he could make out the whole group watching him slip into unconsciousness, all smiling, He eventually succumbs to the chemicals and falls unconscious in Chan’s arms.

Chan sighs as Changbin lays limp in his arm removing the cloth from around his face. Idly, he gazes at his fellow members who all relaxed hugging each other cheering. “Phew that was a handful” Minho huffed adjusting the strap on his rifle. Chan nodded in agreement, he looks down at Changbin’s face, his complexion juxtaposes his personality the boy has extremely soft features almost angelic. Chan licks his lips in excitement, he couldn’t wait to toy with him break him down see him grovel. Become a plaything for his team.

“Well let’s get sleep beauty back to base shall we” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT IS GOING TI GET WAY MORE INTENSE AND INTERESTING 💖💖💖 Comments any suggestions for my story they really help


	7. Introductions

Chapter 7 - Introductions 

“No I think we should tie his wrists” Hyunjin claimed, aware of Changbin’s surprising strength. They were now inside the Miroh base, within an oddly spacious empty room in-which hasn’t aged well mould populating the walls, filth everywhere but most disturbingly the entire floor was covered in puddles and splatters of dry blood barely any of its original colour visible.

Not wanting to argue, Chan who was carrying Changbin over his shoulder, removed him and placed him on the ground. Hyunjin and Chan were the only people present. “Can you pass me some rope then” Chan asked, kneeling down beside Changbin holding onto his wrist.

Hyunjin did as instructed, going over into the corner collecting an abandoned bundle of rope off the floor.

“So what are we actually going to do with him” Hyunjin questioned as he passed the rope to Chan.

Chan paused momentarily, untangling the rope as Hyunjin waited eagerly for his answer. “Well my dear Hyunjin will use this little brat to -“

Changbin had awoken since he was placed on the floor, making sure to remain completely still, the cold blood splattered floor making it extremely difficult. He patiently listened to Chan and Hyunjin, his mind spinning attempting to figure out the elders intentions. He felt his wrist being pulled behind his back relaxing his entire body he was able to perceive that he was in fact still unconscious.

Changbin felt a rush of adrenaline when he felt Chan attached the first bit of rope to his wrists. However he only had a hold of one wrist his other drooping on his side. Changbin knew he wasn’t going to win against them, however he would just make their work alot more difficult.

Using his free hand, he placed his palm on the ground, at the same time swerving his body so he can rest on both knees and stand himself up.

Unfortunately, he barely made it off the ground before he was tackled by Chan who sprung at him with impressive speed. “Woah your in a hurry” Chan scoffed sarcastically, he was now on-top of Changbin who grunted and thrashed underneath him as he straddled him at the waist a vice grip on his wrists.

Hyunjin walked around the pair, his shoes clanging against the floor. He squatted down in front of Changbin’s face.

Who snaps his head up, facing his signature smug ass grin. He was enjoying the way Changbin tried valiantly to escape, even he knew that wasn’t possible. He loved the way his facecontorted, it only took about another 20 seconds until his wrist were tightly secured.

Changbin continued to struggle, Hyunjin and Chan laughing at his weak attempt, realising this he completely stopped. Instead, glaring at Hyunjin who was still knelt near him. “Oh Hyunjin i think i can answer your question” Changbin piped up, Hyunjin stares back puzzled taken aback at his sudden relaxed nature.

“You guys are going to keep me around for a bit, perhaps interrogate me for information in regards to my father, the USB any other relevant information, then use me as bait to lure in my Dad and the police”. Hyunjin stares at the boy who’s expression disappeared replaced with shock.

Chan as well didn’t respond, normally his captives would plead for there life, and here was Changbin despite his injury attempting to escape and now had just foiled yet another one of their plans. Chan couldn’t help but smile, he found himself even more intrigued by Changbin.

“I was right wasn’t I” Changbin exclaimed pridefully. Hyunjin stands up cracking his knuckles in anticipation realising that Changbin has just dug his own grave. Changbin felt Chan climb off him, before his whole body was lifted from the ground as Chan hooked his arms under Changbin’s biceps and pulled him upwards.

“Woah calm down” he stated earning a furiously glance from both Chan and Hyunjin. “Gather the members it’s time for them to become well acquainted with our little princess here” he mocked, Hyunjin nodded and bolted up the stairs that lead out of the room. Chan pushed Changbin forward by his arms. Forcefully, he was guided up a flight of stairs that lead to the main living area.

Changbin blinked as he emerged from the stairwell light flooding the room.

Taking in his surroundings, it was a pretty normal living room a TV, sofa, what was odd to him was the lack of any other furniture and a single chair placed in the middle of the room. “Move” he was lurched forward but complied and continued walking until they arrived at the chair. “Sit down” sighing knowing he cant win every battle he obeyed seating himself on the chair.

“You actually listened good boy” Chan teased, Changbin gazes up clearly pissed of from the degrading comment he couldn’t help let out another snappy remark. “I’m not your pet or something don’t praise me you disgusted me” Chan’s hand reached out to Changbin’s hair who’s hand become rigid grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking it, Changbin gasps at the sensation.

“Watch your fucking mouth, and you better behave as the others will be here any second, your job is to entertain them”

Chan released his grip on his hair, watching in awe at Changbin’s collapsing expression, pleasure entering his body at the thought of what is to transpire this evening.

“Oh look here they come”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very intense


	8. Rocky Start

Chapter 8 - Rocky Start 

Changbin eyes flutter shut in dread when all the members came into the room apart from I.N. They looked at Changbin with hunger in their eyes, he felt himself sinking under their gaze. His palms becoming sweaty, slowly loosing feeling in wrists due to poor circulation. “Right” Chan huffs as he moves behind Changbin addressing the other members. His hands rested against Changbin’s shoulder a precaution just in case he decides to make another runner.

Chans touch’s was fire against his skin, he felt disgusted moreover was confused as to why Chan had brought him into the living room removing him from the obvious stereotypical torture room. “Changbin here has been the little thorn in our side, who thought he could outsmart us with that egotistic brain of his, and yet here he is” Chan circled around Changbin as he continued “obediently tied up like the bitch he is” Instead of arguing back, Changbin sorted to spitting at Chan repulsed.

All the members shuffled in place, dumbfounded no -one had ever treated their leader with such disrespect, no-one dares to anger him. Chan calmly wiped the salvia from his face before returning behind Changbin again placing his hands on his shoulder this time he tightened his grip in frustration. It’s definitely odd, by this point Changbin would have either a bullet in his head or his neck sliced open, but instead he was still in one piece.

Hyunjin and Minho looked over to each other exchanging a smug grin, they were both entertained shaking with excitement.

“I would think that it’s fair we can all have a chance to “get to know” Changbin a little” Chan grinned like a cheshire cat, his members following suit. Changbin’s breath hitches gulping Chan leans closer to him whispering into his ear “Don’t worry sweetheart, you might enjoy yourself”

Changbin froze, yet his face betray no emotion he very well knew they were feeding of his reactions. “Hyunjin your up first” Chan commanded, Hyunjin jumped up from the sofa whilst Seungmin gladly took his vacant spot. All members sat watching, all awaiting there turn. Changbin swallows and attempts to gather himself as Hyunjin approaches him. “We meet again Handsome” he purred his hands slowly creeping up his leg.

Changbin remained emotionless, not wanting to give any of them any satisfaction. Hyunjin shrugged at his empty expression “You looked great earlier struggling, I love watching people thrash around fighting for there lives makes me feel all tingly” he moaned his hand further sliding up his thigh. His face never changed, his never changing expression eventually ticking Hyunjin off.

“How about we see you do that again” before Changbin could register what was happening his chair had toppled over, and he was now lying face up on the floor Hyunjin straddling him. A gasp escaped his mouth but maintained his tough exterior. Hyunjin scowled, digging around in his pocket within seconds pulling out a familiar knife.

“Let’s see what’s under this shirt shall we” knife raised in hand he took ahold of the top of Changbin’s shirt who eyes widened slightly before in one swift swipe his shirt was ripped down the middle. Causing Changbin’s to shiver due the sudden cold touch on his skin.

“Holy Shit” Hyunjin moaned staring down at Changbin’s well built torso, clearly defined six pack, small waist, untouched milky white skin. Alongside his biceps that popped out even more from his hands being tied behind his back. “Damn that’s hot” a voice called out. Changbin glanced over to the people situated on the sofa and spotted Minho intensely staring at him a tent slowly forming in his trousers.

Hyunjin hands wandered all over Changbin’s abdomen, sending shivers through the younger man with every stroke of his touch. He gradually slid upwards teasing him before grabbing one of his nipples ever so slowly twisting it flicking it occasionally. Changbin bits his lip to stop any noise from leaving his mouth. Hyunjin looked back at Changbin smiling as he could see him struggling.

Despite his efforts, Changbin couldn’t help the soft moan that left his mouth, everyone smiling, his facade was slowly starting to crack. Content, Hyunjin began trying to interrogate Changbin, picking his knife off the floor he brought it down near Changbin’s stomach. “So Changbin what’s your fathers name?” he questioned dragged the tip of the knife artfully along his torso. “Nothing you need to know” he growled staring daggers back at Hyunjin.

“Well that’s not the answer i was looking for” as he talked he started pushing further down on Changbin’s skin with the knife he punctures an area of skin and watches the blood oozes from the cut it flowing in streams down his abdomen. Changbin hissed biting his lip, shutting his eyes tightly from the pain. “You can stop now Hyunjin” Chan commanded from his position in the centre of the sofa.

Obeying, Hyunjin stood up away from Changbin leaving him shirtless lightly bleeding on the floor. Changbin wanted to move but knew he would be tackled or forced down and he didn’t want to cause any additional harm to his chest or foot that was still swollen but bearable. “Minho i can see your eager” Chan chirped looking at Minho who was fidgeting in his seat. “Go on” Chan gestured to Changbin on the floor gleaming Minho leapt off the sofa striding to Changbin.

“Your the one that shot me foot aren’t you” Changbin spoke up his tone venomous, Minho breathes out in pleasurehis body jittering as he laughs maniacally. Changbin looked at Minho with hardened eyes, he was seriously starting to get pissed. However, Changbin tried his best not to show it. Minho calmly steps over to Changbin looming over him. “Hyunjin made an excellent choice removing your shirt” he purrs inching downwards so his hands were now stroking his chest.

“Let’s take it a step further” Minho moaned, Changbin eyes widen at the realisation of what Minho meant. “Dont touch me” Changbin yelled his voice deepening, Minho’s sassy attitude within a flash turn to something more sinister. Minho roughly grabs Changbin’s face jerking it up so they were eye to eye. “I don’t think you understand, i’m in charge here how dare you speak to me like that” Changbin swallows slightly regretting opening his mouth.

“Get up on your knees” Minho commanded his voice dominant, Seungmin and Jisung quivered at his tone, well aware of the power Minho holds. Swallowing all his pride and dignity, Changbin rose from the floor, eventually dropping to his knees in front of Minho. Chan smiled devilishly at the sight.

Minho reached down undoing his belt, the metallic sound haunting Changbin. Within seconds, Minho revealed his dick with a spring, smirking at Changbin’s shocked expression.

“Now suck it” Changbin snapped his head up, “Like fuck i w-“ Minho interrupted him by grabbing a fistful of his raven hair and shoving his mouth onto his dick. Immediately he choked gagging around his cock, the vibrations making Minho moan tilting his head back in pleasure. Tears formed in Changbin’s eyes, he couldn’t do anything, he had never felt so vulnerable before, always loving be able to have control of a situation. He didn’t move so Minho starting setting a rhythm by pushing Changbin’s face back and forth.

“Fuck” Minho moaned, Changbin’s body began to tremble his jaw sore from the constant abuse, he began finding it difficult to breath as Minho continuously assaulted his throat. It wasn’t long before Minho was reaching his climax, his grip in his hair tightening, “Swallow my cum you bitch”Changbin tried to pull back but it was too late, white streams of cum squirted into his mouth, the taste was sickening, Minho removed his dick with a sharp pop.

A mixture of cum and salvia drooling out of his mouth, he pants gasping for air. “Swallow it” all heads turned towards Chan. Unable to do anything he had no choice and swallowed Minho’s cum shutting his eyes in disgusted. “Well Done Minho, who should go next” Chan questioned his head tilted slightly. “I want to go next” a deep voice spoke up.

Felix didn’t take his eyes of Changbin, fire burning behind his gaze. “Go ahead then Felix”

Slapping his thighs, he got up from the sofa, powerfully walking over to Changbin who was still kneeling. “Hyunjin can i borrow your knife” Felix asked swerving his head to Hyunjin gesturing to him. Agreeing, Hyunjin handed his knife to Felix, who thanked him with a smile before turning his attention back to Changbin.

Felix grasps the knife and moves towards Changbin walking behind him were his wrist were tied cutting the restraints apart. Changbin’s gaze follow him, mouth hanging loose in surprise. Changbin rubbed his wrists moving them getting the blood flowing back. Chan perked up, confused as to why Felix released Changbin. “I want a rematch”, he exclaims cracking his knuckles glaring coldly at the younger.

“You serious”, Changbin stood up, puzzled at Felix’s sudden outburst. “Yes you played dirty last time” Changbin keeps silent until he remembers what Felix is talking about. “Haa ok why not” he chuckles his confidence returning. It takes a few seconds before Chan responds to Felix’s request. “Very well on the count of 3” Both men sprung into defensive stances, fisted raised in front of their faces. “1 2 3” On the count of 3 Felix leapt forward kicking his leg out, “similar to last time he must always start with kicks” Changbin thought to himself as he study’s Felix’s attack.

Changbin swiftly bent down his height a grand advantage easily dodging Felix’s foot once parallel to the ground, Changbin stepped back on his right foot placing all his weight on it pushed of keeping his body low to the floor. Charged at him with full speed spreading his arms out, grabbing a hold of Felix’s waist using the momentum to violently tackling him to the ground. All the members could do is watch in suspense mouths agape at Changbin’s physical strength and fighting abilities.

As soon as they both crashed to the floor, Changbin scrambled ontop of Felix, who groaned from the hit to his back, using this opening Changbin took ahold of both Felix’s arm placing them on either side of his body before moving closer replacing his arms with his knees in the crevice of Felix’s elbow making it nearly impossible for him to move his arms. “Not so strong are we” Changbin chuckled, glaring down at the boy below him eating up his wrathful face.

Changbin found himself realising the rage he’s built up from being sexually assault, kidnapping, injured. And before he knew it his fist connected with Felix’s face, before his other fist swung at Felix again and again. It was raw and brutal, Felix crying out blood pooling and spilling out his mouth, bruises that were surely to bloom within minutes, the most sinister was Changbin’s screams. “FUCKING WEAK ASS BITCH, THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN AGAINST ME, DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE”

Minho looks at Hyunjin then Chan, promptly running over too the pair. Changbin was too engrossed in rage to notice the other members had moved. Chan hooked his arms under Changbin armpits, lifting him up dragging him backwards from an almost unconscious Felix. “Felix omg are you ok” Minho ran to his aid examining the boy, “Yess” Felix stuttered slowly sitting up with the assistant of Hyunjin.

“GET OFF ME” Changbin shrieked as Chan dragged him away. Chan became overwhelmed with fury, he had just beaten Felix almost into unconsciousness, “i could use some help” Chan grunted pulling Changbin further away from Felix. Hyunjin heard his cry and ran over to assist Chan.

“Keep still asshole” Hyunjin shouted trying to grab ahold of Changbin who’s limps were flaying in all direction. He managed to take ahold of Changbin’s arms with this Chan let go of Changbin throwing him onto the floor. Changbin groans, calming down from his high leaving the boy no chance to relax, Hyunjin jumped onto him straddling him his weight crushing Changbin’s back who let out a pathetic groan in protest.

It wasn’t long before Changbin had been secured again, hands restrained unable to hurt anyone, his body trapped against Chan who was becoming way more rougher than before. “Well done Changbin “ Felix called out, Changbin stopped wiggling around, staring back into the eyes of the boy he almost beat to death. “Why are congratulating me dumbass?”

Felix’s expression darkened, sighing the boy replied.

“Your the first person to ever beat me” Changbin himself was shocked when he realised he smiled back at the boy. Changbin saw something special in the boy, he knew this was his wrong path he looks so innocent, so out of place thus he decided to show his gratitude by smiling.

“Thank you Felix for that lovely show of sportsmanship but Changbin here needs to be taught a lesson” Chan insisted, patting Changbin’s shoulder tauntingly.

Felix’s face dropped, he shut his eyes turning away he as well had grown attached to Changbin, he wishes to learn from him. But he knew that his future may be cut short. “Nighttime everyone, you can all go to bed, I will deal with Changbin myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this 💖💖


	9. Punishment

Chapter 9 - Punishment 

Chan was turning more hostile every second, vigorously grabbing at Changbin hailing him into his arms. “I can walk you know” he spat instinctively trying to protest, however he soon gave up as Chan didn’t reply making no signs of stopping. Changbin expected to be thrown back into the old musty basement, so when Chan walked past the room into a long stretch of corridor, Changbin sighed in relief. 

A few doors down, they arrived at a door, with a small placard,Chan’s name engraved on it. Chan hastily kicked the unlocked door open as he had Changbin encaged in his arms. As soon as they entered Chan tossed Changbin on the bed who let out a silent squeak as he lightly bounced up from the bed. Within seconds, Chan was ontop of Changbin overpowering him, every part of him want to rip this guy to shreds, however he knew he couldn’t do that, nonetheless what he could do is unleash his desires onto him, break him mentally and physically.

Chan chuckled from above him and said with sinful enthusiasm “My turn to have some fun with you” Changbin shivered, expression like a deer in headlights. Chan dipped down to Changbin, biting and sucking at Changbin’s neck similar to earlier he kept quiet. He sucked on Changbin’s delicate skin who let out faint moan as Chan hit a delicate spot. “Enjoy this are you?” Chan teased lowering his face closer to Changbin. “Get off me you filthy pervert”

Chan pulled away lifting himself from the bed and made his way to his dresser across the room. Changbin lay their fearful as Chan returned with a roll of duct tape, and a bottle of lube. Changbin scurried backwards, his head closing in on the headboard. Chan began laughing, raucous laughter the sound filling the room. “You look a little scared” Chan remarked taking his place back on the bed.

Yes, he was, internally he was screaming, he’d never been so terrified of a person before, Chan’s behaviour was erratic the wicked grin returning on his face. “Good, you should be especially after that little stunt you pulled” his grin deepen making him resemble a devil. Changbin is visibly trembling as Chan twiddles with the duct tape. “Not looking so tough anymore, finally ready to give in” Chan questioned humourlessly.

Changbin hates how the man belittles him, he knew what Chan was attempting to do, break him down become a mindless submissive being. Changbin clench his jaw at the thought. “Go fuck yo -mmm”

Chan lurched at Changbin a piece of duct tape in hand slamming it down on Changbin’s mouth cutting him off. Instantly, Changbin yelled out violently twisting his head attempting to remove the tape. Chan kept his hand over his mouth as he bends down to Changbin’s face.

“I think you would find it in your best interest to stop struggling, you aren’t going anywhere, plus you struggling” Chan paused leaning down to Changbin’s ear whispering “just turns me on”

Changbin audibly gasped behind the tape his eyes widened pupils dilating.

“Ready to have some fun, Changbin?” Chan’s breath tickled his neck as he spoke. His hands began groping Changbin’s body – his abdomen, his crotch, his thighs. His fingers were frantic, touching every bit of Changbin they could find. Chan peered down at perfect view he was given, the sight of Changbin body shaking underneath Chan had him in utter awe.

Changbin desperately screamed out his cries being blocked by the tape only coming out as weak squeals for help. “God you sound amazing, Hyunjin and Minho will love you” Chan moaned, as his hands moved down towards the waistband of Changbin trousers. This is when Changbin started to seriously freak out, jerking up kicking with all his strength.

Chan was quick to grabbing both legs pressing them down onto the bed fingernails digging in to his jeans.

“STOP MOVING “ Chan screamed, trying to restrict Changbin’s movement. He was beginning to become inpatient Changbin continued to resist, Chan’s lust quickly turning to rage. A fist ploughed into the side of his face the force of the punch cracking his head to the side. Changbin cried out looking back to Chan who didn’t even look human anymore, his face was discoloured, eyebrows scrunched up that they were almost invisible, eyes bloodshot almost protruding from its socket, his sharp teeth peeking from his lips as he growls.

Chan pulled his fist back raising it ready to hit Changbin when he momentarily stopped. Chan found himself in a state of paralysis his body stopping him from hitting Changbin despite his intentions. He looked down at Changbin, an unbidden image flashing in his mind.

It was his friend, choking on his own blood as he held the dying boy in his arms, the boys face similar to Changbin’s, he relives the moment as he witnesses his dearest friend take his final breath, his tearful eyes closing forever. Chan snapped back to reality gasping sweating profusely, his fist shaking in motion as it was still raised. Defeated, Chan sighed as he allowed his fist to fall limply by his side.

Changbin’s screams come to a standstill, he twirled his head back to face Chan who paused in motion almost statue like his face blooming with unease. He watched as Chan relaxed his body lowering his hand. He kept quiet not wanting to provoke him any further. “That’s enough for tonight” Chan exclaims sluggishly reaching down and pulling the tape of from Changbin’s mouth. Changbin felt Chan’s weight lift of him as slides off the bed lifelessly.

Changbin sits up puzzled. What was wrong with Chan, the lunatic suddenly felt a surge of empathy or something? “Turn around” Chan hissed from the end of the bed. Complying, Changbin turned around who jumped slightly from Chan’s cold touch on his arms. Chan undid Changbin’s binds his arms swinging to the side, Changbin let out a grunt as his shoulder blades moaned in relieve from being freed from the uncomfortable position.

“You’ll be staying in my room so i can keep an eye on you” Chan explained as he circled around the bed reaching down the sound of chains ringing through the room.

Changbin didn’t have time to react before he felt a metallic clamp engulf his right foot. “That concerned about me running off ha” Changbin scoffed wiggling his foot playfully, the chains swishing around. Chan didn’t answer, instead just climbed back onto the bed taking a space on the left side . “Stay up as long as you want, i don’t care just don’t start crying like a bitch it really pisses me off”

Chan dragged the duvet over his body and shut his eyes.

Changbin took a sharp breath, what was that sudden change in Chan, why did he stop hitting him?. His eyes felt droopy each passing minute it was becoming difficult to keep them open, the physical and mental strain of the day eventually washing over him as he found himself willingly diving under the duvet next to his captive. It wasn’t long before Changbin fell asleep the chain attached to his foot jiggling throughout the night.


	10. Opportunity

Chapter 10 - Opportunity 

“Changbin wake up” a soft voice murmured his voice distant. Changbin tried to adjust his eyesight as his body shook lightly as a hand shuddered his shoulder. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes lifting himself up his sight clearing to reveal I.N standing by the bedside. “Let’s go breakfast is ready” I.N instructed removing himself from the side of the bed.

There is a long moment of silence before Changbin realises where he was , the events of last night gradually returning to him. He’d been kidnapped, almost beaten Felix to a pulp and Chan. Changbin felt his chest tighten he snapped his neck to the side, chan wasn’t present crinkles in the bedsheets showing he’s restless night. “Oh i forgot the chain” I.N scurries back to Changbin, who rested his eyes on the younger as he watches the boy undo the chain around his foot.

He couldn’t help but become transfixed on the boy’s face, he looked about 17 eyes narrow that curled slightly at the end, small button like nose, overall the boy was innocuous. As he feels the chain fall off his foot Changbin’s minds registers I.N’s good nature and innocent appearance. Changbin smiles to himself, as he swerved his body getting off the bed. “Just a warning” I.N stated sternly facing Changbin before they exited. “Don’t say anything to provoke anyone, after yesterday you basically have 7 knifes trained on your neck”

Changbin licks his lips and smirks, knowing his playful tactics are having a grave effect on the others he couldn’t help but wish to push them even further. He nodded in reply, upon seeing Changbin acknowledgement I.N guided the pair of them out. Once emerging into the corridor,Changbin took in his surroundings, studying the layout he discovered that all the members rooms are situated along this length of corridor with Chan’s at the far end with I.N’s being the first.

They turned the corner, the kitchen coming into full view, all members were present Jisung and Minho sat together being incredibly flirtatious. Felix and Chan conversing in English, Seungmin and Hyunjin staring intently at Jisung and Minho both diverting there attention to Changbin and I.N who had now just entered. “Morning, handsome did you have fun last night?” Hyunjin purrs pushing his hair back winking at Changbin. Changbin took a deep breath, pushing his anger down ignoring the childish comment. Changbin wanted to play it safe for now, staying true to I.N’s request although if prompted he might just have to break that very promise.

“Well those noises i heard last night say otherwise” Jisung snarls laughing, joined by Minho and Hyunjin, the others expression stiff rolling there eyes at the immaturity displayed by the 3. Chan keep his eyes situated on Changbin, surprised at the youngest relaxed state, who is the kid Chan questioned to himself. Chan huffs causing all the members to fall silent. “You will sit next to me”

Changbin rolls his eyes as he made his way over to Chan. Chan leans back relishing in Changbin’s sudden obedience. Changbin takes his seat next to Chan which was at the far end of the table facing all the other members as I.N quickly sat next to Seungmin who gleamed at the maknae.

Changbin hadn’t notice the steaming pancakes stacked high on all of there plates. He sniffed the air, the luscious smell reminding him of home. “Eat up” Chan exclaimed gesturing for the members to start. They began stabbing at the pancakes shoving them in there mouths aside from Changbin. He felt sick, how could he just casually eat pancakes with bunch of psychos, his stomach growled in desperation for some form of nutrients. Changbin ignored his stomach pushing the plate slightly it, it scrapping across the table producing a sharp piercing noise.

“Binnie, not hungry” Minho cooed, leaning forward across the table. Changbins chest heaves at the nickname, a fire kindling in his chest. “Changbin you need to eat” I.N piped up concern in his tone. Changbin averts his gaze to I.N who’s eyes were glazed with apprehension. He could see the desperation in the youngers eyes, a feeling of guilt overcoming him. Changbin grabs ahold of a fork, piercing a small pancake and placing it into his mouth.

“Good boy, Changbin” Hyunjin giggles as admires the way Changbin eats so delicately. Changbin tightened his grip on the fork, the fire slightly flaring. Only able to eat one pancake, in fear of being sick he put the fork back down as the rest of the members finished eating. After a moment of silence Seungmin spoke up “So whats on the agenda today”

“Well, i thought we could try have a civil conversation wi-“ A jazz based ringtone flooded the room it’s sudden interruption startling everyone. Changbin gulped, that was his phone. He followed the direction of the noise, to see his school backpack lying on the floor across the room. “Its coming from Changbin’s backpack” Seungmin stated pointing at it.

“Leave it” Chan barked, Changbin gasped this could be a great opportunity to get a chance at escape or at least alerting his father when he realised it was most likely is dad’s weekly check in call. “It’s my Dad, if i don’t pick up he gets really worried” Changbin exclaimed sternly hoping his plead would work. Chan slammed his hands on the table pushing up from his chair and strided towards Changbin’s backpack.

Bending down, he fiddled around with the boys bag until he found the phone fishing it out of the front pocket. Changbin wasn’t lying there on the caller ID was “DAD” written in all caps. Changbin stayed grounded in his seat, knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance against 6 of them as well he was intrigued how was Chan going to approach this?

“You answer it” Chan yelled out at Changbin waving it at him. He wasted no time flying out of his chair bounding over to Chan. As he reached out to take the phone, Chan grabbed his arm pulling him towards him. “Dont even think about saying anything about us or i will kill you got it” Chan growled shoving Changbin away handing him the phone. Changbin pressed the answer button and moved the phone up to his ear.

“Hey Changbin”

“Hi Dad how are you” he asked innocently smiling upon hearing his father voice.

“I’m fine still drowning in work, what about you how is University?”

“Yeah Universities alright” as Changbin continued he stretched the thumb on the hand that was grasping his phone and pressed 5 twice on the keypad turning his head sharply to avoid the others seeing. His dad paused before continuing speaking.

“Well that’s good hopefully you will be back with at the POLICE academy soon” his dad whispered putting emphasis on the word “police”

“I hope so too do you need help with anything” Changbin again reached over with his thumb dialling 2 in the keypad. “No i am ok you just worry about yourself”

“Ok don’t worry son, it’s good to know you don’t need my ASSISTANT” his father whispered. Gleaming, Changbin continued

“Yeah well it was lovely talking Dad i have a class in 10 minutes, speak to you next week” he stated his tone saddening.

“Ok goodbye Changbin, Love you” and with that his father hung up. Changbin put his arm down, sighing as his dads voice faded away. “Good, now give it back” Changbin looked down at his phone, he clamped his lips shut before handing his phone back over to Chan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Vital Information 

It was now roughly 4pm, Chan, Minho and Jisung had gone into the meeting room to discuss who’s knows what. I.N and Seungmin were in I.N’s room monitoring and analysing the area checking for any misconduct etc. Felix had gone to train in the gym. Lastly was Hyunjin who was on guard duty for Changbin. Chan had made it clear that Changbin must be under surveillance at all time with one or more member. 

They were sat on a pristine leather sofa, Changbin bit his fingernails as he noted the whereabouts of all the members, he further noted how I.N and Seungmin similar to Jisung and Minho were always together. He was aware that the case for Jisung and Minho is because their lovers, however wasn’t sure why I.N was so attached to Seungmin. 

As he begins to get lost in thought, Changbin hears Hyunjin shuffle around in his seat. “God this is so boring” he groaned stamping his feet in a fatuous manner. Changbin simply raised a brow in amusement. “You volunteered to guard me” Changbin snaps rolling his eyes in the process. Changbin had to admit he was oddly glad it was Hyunjin who decided to guard him. Hyunjin twitched vaguely from Changbin sarcastic utterance. 

“Didn’t know you’d be so dull” he sneered throwing a sarcastic smile at Changbin. “Sorry to disappoint sweetheart” Hyunjin was becoming gradually restless, the sardonic pet name becoming his tipping point. Changbin crossed his arms leaning back into the sofa, savouring the vexed expression present on Hyunjins face.   
“Maybe next time-“ Hyunjin leapt sideways tackling Changbin pinning him down on the sofa. Hyunjin straddled him knees on either side of Changbin. Changbin tried to break free from the spontaneous attack and when that failed he opted to lashing out with his hands, scratching at Hyunjin. Hyunjin caught his wrists and slamming them on either side of his head. His grip was so harsh that the skin around Changbin’s wrists were turning red. 

“LISTEN HERE YOU TWAT, YOUR OUR CAPTIVE YOUR LUCKY WE ARE TREATING YOU BETTER THAN SOME OF OUR OTHER PREVIOUS CAPTIVES, I WOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH OTHERWISE ONE DAY ITS GOING TO COST YOU YOUR LIFE!!” Hyunjin roared, snarling down at Changbin. Stunned, Changbin stared up at Hyunjin with wide eyes, absorbing each word noting to himself to be wary of Hyunjin’s short temper. To Hyunjin surprise, Changbin didn’t seem fazed by his stringent words, instead beaming a smirk filled with smugness. 

Changbin knew the truth behind his words, however his egocentric persona payed no attention to the little sincerity contained in his statement. “It’s gotten me this far, and if you disagree with the way i am being treated why don’t you go talk to your bastard of a leader!” Any humour that was present on Changbin’s face was wiped off as Hyunjin’s let go of one of Changbin’s wrists using his free hand to start choking Changbin. 

Changbin spluttered, gasping for air weakly using his right wrist to claw at Hyunjins hand around his neck. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CHAN HAS SAVED EVERYONE OF US, I ALMOST DIED WHEN CHAN FOUND ME, SEUNGMIN WAS GOING TO TAKE HIS OWN LIFE WHEN CHAN OPENED HIS ARMS TO HIM AND SO MUCH MORE DONT EVER DISRESPECT HIM LIKE THAT, I WISH I COULD SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT NOW WATCH THE LAST BIT OF LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES AS YOU SUCCUMB TO THE DEVIL!!” 

Changbin chest heaves for air in panic, his vision darkening, Hyunjin shrieks of vengeance slightly muffled as Changbin felt himself slipping into an unconscious state. “Hyunjin let him go” Chan shouted dominance resonate in his tone. Straight away, Hyunjin released his grip around Changbin’s windpipe, turning to the right to see Chan Minho and Jisung standing a few metres away. Changbin shot up, coughing vigorously wheezing desperately filling his lungs back with oxygen.   
“Didn’t know you had a thing for erotic asphyxiation” Minho sniggered nudging Jisung who glared back. Chan bit his lip, setting aside Minho’s moment of satire. “Perhaps it was wrong to treat you so pleasantly, i am deeply considering treating you as fittingly to these circumstances, however i am not as bad of a person you perceive me too be. Thus, despite this little outburst you will still be guarded 247 alongside sleeping in my room but i may have to be harsh if you dare to defy any of us.” Chan finished his sentence, venom dripping from every word. 

Changbin remained silent, he detested the man these deranged individuals called their leader but Chan unnerved him. “I won’t grovel at your feet whilst i’m here, be sure of that” Changbin spat as he regained his strength lifting himself up successfully pushing Hyunjin of his body watching the male crashing into the side of the sofa. 

Chan says nothing 

Chan strides forward, standing behind the sofa giving Changbin a sinistrous look. Chan didn’t hesitate swiftly extending his arm grappling at Changbin’s hair slanting over the top of the sofa to make his face level to the boys. “Go ahead, disobey us I’m curious what that savvy brain can achieve” Chan avowed tugging at Changbin’s hair who hissed in response. “Seungmin will be guarding you for the rest of the day, you will follow his every order” he whispered his hand tensing in the boy’s hair, giving a kittenish bite to his earlobe before moving away letting go of his hair. 

Changbin quivered from Chan’s ludic act, observing as Chan walking away followed by Minho and Jisung who scowled at Changbin as they left. “I’ve got my eye on you Seo Changbin” Changbin spun his head facing Hyunjin who honestly he had forgotten was even present. Hyunjin hoisted himself from the sofa, as heard Seungmin stagnantly enter the living room. “Be careful with that one” Hyunjin scoffed patting Seungmin’s shoulder in consultation. 

“Right, brat your helping me make dinner” 

Seungmin exhaled deeply, finely chopping an onion occasionally sparing a glance to Changbin who was reluctantly peeling potatoes next to him. Changbin was try to rationalise Hyunjin preceding statement. All these members had seem to have belong to completely different backgrounds and somehow foregathered in the Mafia. To his knowledge, Seungmin had almost committed suicide an act in which he once contemplated.   
Curiosity override his mind, and before he knew it the words had left his mouth. “I heard from Hyunjin you almost committed suicide” Changbin quickly shuts his lips as his palms slap against his mouth at the slip of his tongue dropping the peeler. As much as he loathed each member, at the end of the day these seemingly heartless people did have feelings, Changbin felt deeply regretful of his words. 

Seungmin continued cutting the onion, as if Changbin hadn’t just asked him a extremely personal question. “Seungmin i’m sorry i di-“   
“Yes I wanted too before Chan introduced me to Miroh” Seungmin interjected impassively, Changbin didn’t reply allowing Seungmin to carry on his anecdote. “I found Chan and Minho slashing some kid up with a knife on my way back from college, they noticed me raised a gun at my head, and without hesitation i asked them to shoot. They never did, i don’t know what is was that Chan saw in me, but he asked me to join Miroh in the words of the man himself “Might make your life more interesting”

Changbin stood astonished at Seungmin’s honesty, he expected to have a knife pressed against his neck, instead the enigmatic boy openly told him how he become acquainted with Miroh. Changbin decided to not reply, instead returned to peeling potatoes. The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence only the sounds of sharp breathes, boiling water and a singular knife scraping across the chopping board. 

“Can you go into drawer on your left and grab some tinfoil” Seungmin demanded, gesturing to said draw. Changbin inclined his head in agreement moving over to the drawer. Pulling the drawer open, his eyes scanned the confined space spotting the roll of tinfoil buried under some miscellaneous items. He began poking around in the drawer moving the items out the way, when he grabs a pair of pliers. He gazes at the pliers, when he recalled the length of chain that was attached to his foot last night. 

“I could use these to cut the chain” Changbin thought to himself a scheme forming in his mind. To avoid suspicion, Changbin placed the pliers near the back of the drawer before fishing out the tinfoil swiftly shutting the drawer returning to Seungmin. Skip 2 hrs, the group had finished dinner just like this morning Changbin couldn’t stomach any food in spite of I.N’s pleads for him to eat. 

Seungmin and Changbin were washing the remaining dishes when Jisung approaches carrying an empty glass putting it beside the sink, Changbin reached out to grab the glass but was stopped by an impish Jisung slapping Changbin’s ass laughing as Changbin let out a mouse like squeak jolting in motion.   
Before, Changbin could snap back Jisung bolted away giggling like a schoolgirl.   
“Ignore that idiot, don’t want to start another row” Seungmin exclaimed as he finished washing the remaining dishes.   
Heeding the younger’s advice, Changbin dried his hands grunting displeased. “Well guess your coming with me to the offic-“ 

“That won’t be necessary” a deep voice rung out, both boys swerved around seeing Felix standing firmly hands resting in his black hoodie. Felix was adoring multiple bandages and plasters across his face, bruises polluting his cheeks. Changbin dipped his head down slightly remorseful. “I’ve spoken with Chan he’s given me permission to let this guy teach me some moves”   
Changbin snapped his head up in confusion, Felix wanted to learn from him Changbin questioned to himself. “Take him i don’t care” Seungmin sighs pushing Changbin forward to Felix.   
“Lets head to the gym”


	12. Troubled Past

Chapter 12 - Troubled Past

The pair approached what Changbin assumed to be the front door to the apartment, he’s never left the apartment upon arriving. He wasn’t sure what lies beyond the door but Changbin hypothesises that this apartment is inside a bigger complex. Felix stopped outside the door his hand rising up to what Changbin could make out to be some sort of keypad. Up Left - Up Left - Up Left - Down Left.   
Changbin eyes followed the boy’s ever hand movement and visualised a key pad.   
“2015” he mumbled under his breath from behind Felix.   
A beeping sound alerted Changbin that Felix was moving again, he diligently followed repeating the numbers in his head as they headed to the gym. 

“You have incredible fighting abilities , where did you learn all of that?” Felix asked inquisitively twisting his head to the side making eye contact with Changbin. Changbin couldn’t tell the kid the truth, especially since it would put him and the armed forces at a disadvantage. “Learnt them from a buddy of mine he does the whole fight club shenanigans.” Changbin exclaimed attempting to be as convincing as possible. 

“Really now shoot me his name” he said each word cynical. After several moments of hesitation, Changbin feebly replied.   
“Names Kevin, really nice guy” slightly chuckling nervously as he finished. Felix scowled he knew Changbin was bullshiting him. “Weird cause when i was involve with those fighting shenanigans never heard of a dude name Kevin” Felix turned around stopping Changbin dead in his tracks, towering over him, his face darkened glaring furiously at him. 

“Haha well you know” Changbin started scratching his head, laughing silently in attempt to calm his nerve however the younger boy’s profound state making it extremely difficult to remain tranquil. “Well I’ll know soon enough, cause i’ll beat the answer out of you!!” Felix yelled with an oddly serene tone before turning on his heels and continued walking towards the gym. 

Eventually, they arrived at the gym which was along, a long stretch of corridor, double panelled windows scattered across the right side of the corridor all black out with the blinds down. Felix swung open the gym door gesturing for Changbin to enter. Changbin entered the gym baffled by its size. Lines of treadmills, weights neatly stacked on shelves, mirrors at every corner of the room. “This way” Felix brushed pass Changbin approaching a door connected to one of the side walls. 

Upon entering the room, Changbin couldn’t help but smile nostalgically at the semi - familiar appeal to the room. Its interior reminding him of the practice rooms at the Police Academy. “Let’s get straight to it” Giving Changbin barely a chance to react, Felix at full speed charged at Changbin who braced himself for combat. 

Felix swung his right fist straight at Changbin who didn’t manage to dodge the hit, tumbling straight to the ground from the surprise attack. Changbin grabbed at his throbbing cheek “thought the kid would have tried and kick me like last time” he thought to himself. Changbin lets out a humourless laugh as he scrambles of the floor. “Look the target in the eye, you can then easily predict their next move” Changbin recalls the word his instructor told him, doing so looking directly at Felix. 

He saw Felix begin to lift his leg it’s level low to the ground, jumping in perfect time Changbin dodge Felix’s attempt to knock him down by the knees. “Ha not bad” Felix praised grinning at the older male. Changbin pushed of his left foot, darting at Felix pulling back his right fist lowering himself closer to the ground before he could even aim, Felix raised his foot slamming his it straight down onto Changbin’s back. Who fell instantly flat on the floor, Felix kept his foot on the boys back crushing his spine. 

The pain was insane, he felt like his guts were being squashed, bones breaking he tried to get up however Felix’s just applied more pressure pushing his body further against the ground. “You look like a little bug under my shoe all helpless and scared” Felix tormented, scrapping his shoe on his back like he was wiping the skin and guts of a bug on the side of the pavement. 

“FUCK YOU” Changbin growled from beneath him, the boy extended his left arm out in one swift motion used the crease of his elbow and all the strength he could muster smacking his arm against Felix’s ankle that was planted on the ground. Felix literally fell for it wobbling then plummeting to the floor. The pressure on his back gone Changbin stood straight back up as did Felix. 

“Your very astute” a familiar voice rung out, Felix smiled as he watched Chan enter the room ecstasy plastered all over his face. Changbin pivoted around spotting Chan taking a seat on one of the near by break benches, crossing his legs elegantly leaning forward to observe the pair. Changbin abhorred the sly grin displayed across Chan’s face, the man bringing hatred and fear to his mind. 

Out of the blue, Felix lashed out with his fist aimed again at Changbin’s face, moving to the side evaded Felix’s punch his muscle memory kicking into action using both hands one grabbing the younger boys wrist the other his biceps , slightly rolling his body sideways towards the floor throwing Felix to the ground with a thump. Felix curled up on the floor, the blow to his back definitely going to be bruised for a while. Changbin walked away from Felix who was groaning on the floor, averting his attention to Chan who appeared incredibly amused. 

“That’s enough for now” he snarled before bowing mockingly giving Chan one more snide glare as he exited. “Learnt those moves from the academy did we” Changbin froze his hand shaking whilst reaching for the doorknob. Chan rose from his seat approaching Changbin with an arrogant gait. “Did our Binnie go to the Police Academy” he taunted, Changbin could feel another fire start to kindle in his chest. “So what if i did” he snarled daring not to look at the man. 

“That’s makes 2 of us, well i got kicked out for killing a trainee” 

Changbin’s breathing almost stops 

“What did you get kicked out for aye?” the elder interrogated now about a metre from Changbin. “DOES IT FUCKING MATTER YEAH I GOT KICKED OUT SO WHAT I CAN STILL TRY AGAIN NEXT YR AT LEAST I DIDNT FUCKING KILL SOMEONE YOU PSYCHO!!” Changbin shrieked agony flaring in his chest. Chan lips twists into a menacing smile at Changbin’s alarmed state. Felix who had recovered, ran towards Changbin clearly angered but was swiftly stopped by Chan who stuck his hand out to signal to Felix.   
“You almost did though didn’t you?” 

The fire was fully blazing, Changbin knew he couldn’t beat both Chan and Felix, so he resorted too punching the door, the skin around his knuckles cracking and breaking, streams of blood flowing down his hand. “SHUT UP YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!!!” Changbin was hyperventilating, the pain in his fist non existence due to his adrenaline rush. Chan continues to smile sinisterly, gliding his tongue across his lips. 

“DON’T EVER THINK I WOULD SNOOP TO YOUR PATHETIC LEVEL AT LEAST I HAVE SOME MORALS, YOU DONT HAVE AN OUNCE OF SYMPATHY FOR HUMAN LIFE YOU ARE THE PEOPLE THAT POISON OUR SOCIETY, SCUM THAT BELONG TO EXPERIENCE THE WORSE THE DEVIL CAN OFFER!!!” Changbin yells, every bit of his composure breaking as he lets his muddled brain get the best of him.

Chan again doesn’t say anything allowing the boy to vent. Changbin can’t bear to look at the pair anymore, blind rage getting the best of him thus he grabbed the doorknob storming out the room.   
“Follow him make sure he makes it back to the apartment” 

That evening, Chan watched Changbin like a hawk, staying awake until the younger eventually fell asleep. “What an interesting person you are Seo Changbin” Chan mumbled as he studied the boy’s sleeping face he too eventually falling asleep.


	13. Final Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but the next chapter will be super long and super interesting cant wait to release it!!!!!!! 💖💖

Chapter 13 - Final Push 

Dusk began to set, the tedious day slowly coming to a close, Changbin had spent the majority of the day with Seungmin lounging around. Changbin walked down the corridor to Chan’s room fatigue washing over him yawning he went to raise his arms to rub his eyes when a hand extended out from one of the rooms taking a firm grip on his wrist yanking him into the room. The door sharply closing behind him as he was shoved against the door. 

“Lovely for you to join us Changbin” There’s a hand on his shoulder pressing him tightly against the door another beside his head further caging him in. “What do you want Minho?” he growls staring blankly at the older male who scoffs at his question. “Nothing much “ Minho taunts leaning down further to Changbin.   
Changbin’s minds races, he has no idea what Minho wants as well he spots a blonde Jisung sitting on the bed. “If you dont need anything then can you kindly fuck off” he demanded attempting to push Minho off him. 

Minho’s impish expression dropped switching to something darker. “Don’t you dare raise your voice at me, i’ll have to punish you” Changbin didn’t know how to react, Minho radiated a different energy compared to the others something more dominant that made his knees weak. Even so Changbin being Changbin could never back down from any confrontation. “Oh yeah, what are you going to do” he jeers relaxing dauntlessly in Minho’s hold his lips curling into a smirk. 

When Minho’s expression darkened even further, Changbin knew immediately he had dug his own grave. Minho said nothing he didn’t need too as he grabbed both of the boys shoulder twisting him around violently and shoving him onto the bed. Instantaneously, Jisung took a grip of Changbin, hooking his arms under his armpit pulling the boy into his lap. Before Changbin could even have to chance to thrash around Minho yelled “If you so much as try and fight back, you’ll end up mangled unidentifiable just like what we did to our last victim” 

Changbin gasped, the images from the USB flashing in his mind endless pints of blood random pieces of flesh either hanging barely attached to the body or scattered around like chunks of meat. Changbin had stopped fighting, he knew it was hopeless, he just had to endure what ever Jisung and Minho were planning to do to him. Minho broke out into a smile upon seeing the boy hostility slowly die out from his body. “What a cute little baby you are” Minho cooed climbing onto the bed planting himself infront of Changbin. Changbin bit down hard on his tongue trying to suppress his anger as Minho continued to belittle him. 

“You’ve got such a gorgeous body shall we see it again” Jisung moaned his breath brushing past the boy’s ear causing him to quiver. Jisung’s hands roamed his body as he reached down taking a hold of the bottom of the boys shirt lifting it up over his head. “Beautiful” Minho purrs stroking Changbin’s chest his cold touch making him twitch in Jisung’s arms. Spontaneously, Minho grips Changbin’s chin moving forward connecting their lips. 

Changbin clamped his lips shut not allowing Minho any access however that was short lived when Jisung twiddles with Changbin’s nipples making the boy gasp allowing Minho to stick his tongue inside of Changbin’s mouth. Changbin with no options allowed Minho to do what he wanted, occasionally Changbin couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. After a few seconds, Minho broke the kiss leaving Changbin lips swollen covered in salvia. 

“I hear Binnie that you went to a police academy” 

“So what” Changbin snapped back feeling his body tense up the urge to fight slowly returning to him. “It’s a shame bet your pretty good with guns” Minho sighed artfully tracing his finger up and down Changbin’s abdomen. “Can’t take you to the gallery though since you could just shoot me at anytime” he whined. Changbin scowled his eyes in confusion before replying “sounds wonderful when can we start” the boy jokes chuckling to himself immediately stopping as the room falls silent. 

“You can’t get out even if you wanted too” Jisung exclaimed tightening his grip on Changbin. “And why would that be pretty boy” Changbin swerved his head to look at Jisung giving a playful wink whilst biting his lips. Jisung gave a smug smile to Minho who followed the boys expression. “We are ontop here, all security is handle by I.N aka the best in the business” Jisung proclaims pridefully narrowing his vision down to the boy. “Just as i thought” Changbin thought to himself, gleaming as things were beginning to fall into place. 

Thus, in payment for Jisung’s vital Information Changbin rose up tilting head to give Jisung a kiss filled with gratitude and reassurance that Changbin to them was becoming submissive. “Acting all submissive are we” Minho observed the pair relishing in the sweet noise produced by Changbin and his boyfriend. Continuing his act, Changbin detached his lips from Jisungs “Minho i need you” Changbin moaned his eyes glossy staring innocently at the elder who granted was very much taken aback from his sudden switch in behaviour. 

“Of course, Changbin i’ll hel-“ a rattling sound interrupted Minho all eyes averted to the door where it swung open, Chan standing in the doorway. All boys stopped in motion as Chan stared at the odd scene in front of him. Chan coughed awkwardly, “Seungmin needs assistance with dinner, he wants Changbin to help” Changbin exhales deeply in relieve he wasn’t sure how long he could have kept the act going. Jisung gives an exasperated sigh as he let go of Changbin allowing the boy to slip away from the them. 

“That was fun Binnie, come back anytime” Minho giggles waving playfully at Changbin who didn’t bother to glance back instead ignored the petty comment leaving the room diligently following Chan down the corridor.


	14. Prison Break

Chapter 14 - Prison Break 

The Menu tonight was Spaghetti, Seungmin took the role of chopping all the necessary vegetables whilst Changbin was in charge of stirring the sauce and occupying the spaghetti as it boils. “Changbin can you grab the garlic crusher it’s in the same drawer as the tinfoil”. Seungmin kindly demanded. Changbin obeys leaving his station at the kitchen waltzing over to the drawer. 

He pulled the drawer open, it’s layout similar to before, he looked in the corner and sure enough there were the pliers untouched. He paused before grabbing the item, “is it ok to do it tonight” Changbin pondered grazing his teeth across his lips in uncertainty. He revises all the information he’s gathered to this point, he’s certain he can pull it off. Thus with a subtle nod of reassurance he takes a hold of the pliers and slips them into his trouser pocket before hastily grabbing the garlic crusher and handing it to Seungmin. 

The evening went by quicker then Changbin expected filling him with apprehension, he lies in Chan’s bed clutching the pliers in his pocket. He played out all possible scenarios in his head to calculate his likely hood of success whilst he waited for Chan to fall asleep. He scrolled through all possible options for a hostage, Minho, Felix and Chan were immediately out of the question. That just left Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung and I.N. “I.N” Changbin mumbled to himself, the boy was kind, didn’t seem harmful actually seems very fragile and weak. Furthermore, he’s the one that has access to all the security for the building. 

Perfect. 

Another 30 mins passed, Changbin glanced over to Chan to see whether he’d finally fallen asleep. Upon seeing his calm and controlled breathing, he concluded that Chan was asleep. Wasting no time, Changbin took the pliers out and got to work on cutting the chain. He took extra care to not make a single sound opting to cut it slowly. It took roughly 2 minutes, but it worked and the boy was freed from the chain. 

Changbin stuffed the pliers back in his pockets silently making his way out the room. The time was 2am, in which he knew by then all members would be sleeping. Changbin soundlessly shut the door behind him before creeping down the corridor. His first location was the kitchen, successfully passing the rooms without being spotted he jogged to the kitchen his eyes scanning the counter for the block of knifes. 

The moonlight glimmered off the knives, seeing the sparks of light Changbin approached the block pulling out a medium size knife. Content with his choice of weapon he made his way to his 2nd location I.N’s room. The boys room was the first door in the stretch of corridor perfect for him. Changbin stood outside the boy’s door, knife firmly in his right hand his breathing was staggering, palms sweaty. Gulping, Changbin slowly titled the door knob gently opening the door in order to not alert I.N

He left the door ajar as he stalked towards the sleeping boy, the innocent boy was curled in a foetus position as he slept. Changbin feels grave compunction I.N had caused no harm to him in fact had on many occasion help him however Changbin couldn’t help but feel like that was a tactic of Miroh or the boy’s true generosity. 

Shoving his feelings aside, Changbin leant down to the boy swiftly slammed his hand down across the boy’s mouth placing the knife right up against his neck. “If you scream i wont hesitate to slit your throat you got it” Changbin whispered barbarically pressing the side of the blade deeper in I.N’s neck just enough to barely break the skin. I.N gasped, keeping still as possible, tears pooling in his eyes as he shivers in fear. “Now your going to listen to me deactivate all the security from this building” 

I.N stared wide eyes at the boy’s demanded turning his head to meet Changbin’s eyes. It’s scary what human nature and ones own drive to survive can achieve, we humans will do anything to avoid death even if we have to swallow our pride whole many of us will do it for the sake of our one life. I.N nodded, certain the boy was going to comply he removed the knife from around I.N’s neck to allow the boy to stand. He kept his hand clasped over the boy’s mouth and guided the him to his monitor training his knife at I.N’s side. 

“Now deactivate the system” Changbin snarls again pulling the knife up at the boy’s neck. I.N held his breath, trying to hold in his tears unable to do anything I.N reached down pressing a singular button. 

“All systems down” a robotic voice reported. 

He gave a smug smile to I.N. “Good now let’s go” Changbin snaps nudging the boy forward towards his door. I.N begins to cry, convulsing in Changbin’s arms his cries muffled by the elders hand. “Shut up” Changbin spat out silencing the younger boy as they left the room. Emerging from the room, Changbin made sure no other personnel were present, confident they were all still asleep dragging the younger boy they swerved around the corner into the kitchen.

The boy made no efforts to fight Changbin, in which to him was a breath of fresh air. They arrived at the front door, the usual lights on the keypad had faded evidence that all security was in-fact down. Without hesitation, Changbin pulled the door open cautiously, tightening his grip around the boy. Once they were in the in stretch of corridor, Changbin hooked his arm over I.N shoulder to lock the boy closer to his body and to keep the knife in range of his neck. 

“If you promise you won’t scream i’ll remove my hand” I.N let out a weak yes behind his hand, he released his grip around the boy’s mouth who took desperate gulps of air. Instead of the outright mask of fear Changbin had expected to hear from him, I.N had managed to calm himself down before saying.   
“Your making a grave mistake Changbin”   
Changbin sniggered in response his whole body jolting as he laughed.   
“I’m not so sure about that” I.N narrows his eyes to the floor, try to conjure up a plan to alert the others. 

“Tell me where the lifts are” Changbin growls,pushing the blade further into the boy’s neck the skin splitting. I.N shut his eyes biting his lip to try endure the pain. “Like i would tell you” I.N stuttered defensively I.N knew he was weak Changbin could kill him easily but he couldn’t let Changbin get away even if it cost him his life. Changbin was getting increasingly more anxious as I.N kept resisting fear that they may have notice his absence. 

“Guess we’ll just take a leisurely stroll than shall we” he grunted forcing the boy to start walking. “You seriously don’t have to do this” the boy pleads, Changbin couldn’t careless not replying only focused on finding his escape route. Changbin looked all around attempting to find the lifts, office doors some ajar or closed. 

Seungmin was finishing up for the night, turning off his desk lamp, tidying the table before tucking his chair ready to leave. When he heard faint distant voice, “ Just shut up and keep walking” Seungmin paused, it was Changbin. Seungmin darted to the side of the door crouching down to peek down the corridor. Seungmin couldn’t believe his eyes, Changbin had a blade against I.N’s neck other hand grabbing the back of his shirt to force to boy to keeping moving forward. 

Seungmin swerved back into the room, his mind was racing unable to determine what is the best tactic. His heart said to him to run out and safe I.N however Changbin had the upper hand and could slit I.N’s throat in the blink of an eye that thought alone made Seungmin drown in sorrow. Or he could play it safe wait till they pass then alert the others. And that’s exactly what he did. Once, they’re voices we’re beginning to fade, Seungmin peeked out from the door way and saw the pair turn the corner away from him. 

With this coast clear, Seungmin made a break for it running as fast as could, he just hoped I.N was ok. Seungmin arrives at the apartment slamming the door open and ran in. “GUYS CHANGBIN TOOK JEONGIN!!” he screamed his heart pounding. Chan shot up from his bed upon hearing screaming instantly turning to the right to find a broken chain on the floor. Guilt wriggled in Chan’s chest because he didn’t keep a kenner eye on Changbin, he took I.N hostage and now was trying to escape. 

Chan flared up with wrath, ripping the duvet of his body rushing out his room into the living room all the members following suit. All eyes landed on an afeared Seungmin, his trembling stature making Chan even more enraged. “That bastard” Jisung yelled bawling his fist tightly. “Which way did he go?” 

Seungmin gulps “the lifts on the right side” 

Chan’s heartbeat is increasing at an alarming rate. “Jisung and Minho use the fire exit to get to him quicker, the rest of us will following him along the corridor” Chan order, all the members nodded in agreement instantly scattering out of the door to receive there maknae. 

“God damn it kid just tell me where the lifts are” Changbin promptly turns to I.N eyes fierce. I.N just glared back at Changbin keep his mouth zipped shut. “Oh look some double door let’s try here” Changbin exclaims slightly sarcastically the boys behaviour pushing Changbin to his limits. Using his foot Changbin kicked the door open using it again to stop it from closing he had to give I.N another friendly shove as they entered. 

The doors led to a sets of staircases one going up and down, recalling Minho statement from yesterday “we are ontop” Changbin assumed he meant the top of the building so Changbin and I.N began descending the stairs. They made it down roughly 7 steps when Jisung turned the corner of the stairwell stopping a few steps below the pair. Jisung sighed in relief, as I.N was seemingly unharmed. 

“Nice try Changbin” Changbin tightened his grip on I.N, grunting in frustration. “Stay back” Changbin demands taking a defensive step back up the stairs. Jisung’s tongue pokes the side of his mouth at the humorous display. “Sorry i cant do that” he hissed confidently taking steps towards them. Changbin trembles his options running low his chance of escape being very slim. The pair made it back to the top of the stairs, Changbin kept backing up until his back almost hit the door. 

“Last chance Changbin let I.N go” Jisung growled approaching the last step. Changbin grins viciously “Not happening” I.N trembles, unsure whether Jisung can save him. Suddenly, the doors behind Changbin swung open, he turned his whole body around eyes widening. All members were present eyes filtered with rage, fist clenched weapons drawn. 

“LET I.N GO” Minho screeched, as he pulled back the safety function on his handgun aimed directly at Changbin’s forehead. Changbin swallows and attempts to gather both his voice and confidence. “Didn’t know this pipsqueak meant so much to you” Changbin said grabbing a generous handful of I.N’s hair tugging his head back to further expose his neck digging the blade ever so slowly into the boy’s neck.   
I.N cries out, blood trickling from the small slash in his neck, Chan couldn’t contain his anger anymore. 

“LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW” Chan yelled charging forward ripping the gun out of Minho’s hand jamming the barrel of the gun against Changbin’s forehead. Changbin gives him a poker face stare. “Do it” Changbin growls no fear in his tone. 

Chan wouldn’t lie if he said he wasn’t surprised by Changbin’s words. “Just give in” I.N chokes out, looking directly at Changbin from the side. Changbin finds the courage to look at Chan discovering how icy the other man’s eyes were. His piercing eyes seemed like they were boring a hole right through his skull. Changbin let out an piercing scream as he drops the knife in defeat releasing his grip on I.N who scurried away embracing Seungmin who wailed in delight his baby was save. 

“Good choice” Chan roughly grabs Changbin by his jaw so their gaze meets. “Your lucky we still need you alive, doesn’t mean we can’t mess you up a bit first” Changbin eyes widen In horror when he realises the implication of Chan’s words. “Wait i just w-“ Chan used the bottom of the handgun whacking him over the head with it. Changbin crashed to the floor curling in himself shameful. “It was going perfectly it was all planned out... why did it go wrong” Changbin whined his words slurring borderline gibberish. 

“You cant beat us Changbin, you should have just listened and been a little obedient puppy” Chan knelt down, watching Changbin squirm around a smile blooming on his face. “Fuck you all” Changbin spat out weakly earning a chuckle from all members. “Time to say goodnight” Chan hit Changbin again with the handgun this time knocking him out his babbling stopped. 

Chan snaps his head back, “I.N baby are you ok” I.N flashed a smile from within Seungmin embrace. “Yeah i am fine just a small scratch on my neck”   
Chan finally allowed himself to relax, shoulders drooping releasing a huge sigh. 

“Let’s go back”


	15. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I have just lack any motivation to do anything lately. Also i was unsure how to carry on the story. Thank you for all the lovely comments 💖💖

Chapter 15 - Interogation 

“Hey he’s starting to come too” a voice erupted followed by the piercing sounds of scuffling feet. Changbin stirred, his head swirling around his eyes gradually opening as he began to wake up. He twisted inhumanly his limbs twitching these movements were heavily restricted by the binds around his wrists and legs. He groans his vision blurred eventually making out the image of Chan and Minho in front of him. “Wake up sleepyhead” Minho said in a tone filled with bellicose as he ruthlessly smacked Changbin across the face. 

Changbin froze for a moment in shock jolting around pulling against his restraints reality setting in he realised he was bound to a chair. His arms bound securely to the chairs armrest his ankles bound to the bottom parts of the chair. As well as rope was fastened around his chest forming a x shape that too kept him tightly secure in the chair. He snapped out of his drowsy state of being, cracking his head back to face Minho. He opened his mouth to hiss back however the dark glint in Chan’s malevolent eyes from behind Minho halted Changbin’s words. 

“Morning sweetheart” Minho purred flashing a jocular grin as he moved out the way to allow Chan to stand in-front of Changbin. “Lovely to have you back Changbin” Chan gleamed leaning in close to Changbin, who tried to recoil from him but to no avail earning a small chuckle from Chan. Changbin was still slightly disoriented, his whole body felt numb the ropes cutting of the circulation around the majority of his body. He had yet to register the chill in the air when he first woke up, his panic state distracting him from the decreasing temperature. 

Despite this, Changbin was able to give his daily dose of sarcasm  
“Yes delighted to meet you assholes again” he spat rolling his eyes shifting his head to the left observing the remainder of the room. The rest of the room was hard to make out darkness engulfing more than half of it. The only light source being a tiny light bulb above Changbin attached to the ceiling it’s light filtering roughly one third of the entire room. Changbin’s comment was met with deadly silence both pairs of eyes stared blankly at him, there expressionless faces frankly scaring the hell out Changbin. 

Completely ignoring Changbin sassy remark Chan cleared his throat before saying “let’s cut to the chase” Chan rolled his shoulders back, cracking his knuckles as he titled his neck it cracking along with his knuckles. “Bring them in Minho” Minho obeyed jogging away from the pair a few seconds later the deafening sound of a door creaking open rang throughout the room. 

Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin piled into the room, Jeongin tightly attached to Seungmin who as he walked by stared murderously at Changbin. Changbin began to break out into uneven breathing panic settling in his heart rate spiking. He knew he had fuck up but now that both Seungmin and Hyunjin were present he was certain he was going to fucking die. 

“Why did you take I.N hostage” Chan spontaneous yelled lurching forward at Changbin slamming his hand down against the bindings around Changbin’s arms making the younger hiss slightly. Changbin scowled at Chan’s question “isn’t it pretty obvious, that whiny ass brat controls all security and is the weakest member amongst your pathetic little gang thus all it took was a knife to his throat and the wimp disabled the security” he exclaimed mordacity sprinkled in his tone. 

Seungmin tightened his grip on Jeongin arm his knuckles turning white, I.N let out a tiny squeal of pain alerting Seungmin who immediately let go of his arm quickly apologising to the younger, how he wished he could tear Changbin limb by limb. Chan bit his lip viciously, sighing heavily he collected himself successfully subduing his anger. “Did you honestly believe you could escape?” Chan interrogate digging his fingernails into the skin on Changbin’s arms. 

Disregarding, the pain in his arm Changbin answered honestly “yes i did i mean it was pretty easy to find those pliers, figure out the passcode” Chan growled in frustration removing his hands he slammed them against his head “god how could i be so stupid” he screamed mentally. Changbin watched in awe smiling pridefully even though he failed to escape he was pleased to know he again had tricked them. “What are you smiling for you jackass” Minho’s eyes are enraged nostrils flaring, Changbin turns face to face with Minho. 

“Nothing just enjoying watching your worthless leader squirm around” he giggled his body weakly jolting in the chair. Everyone fell silent, Changbin’s small fit of laughter the only other thing audible aside from everyone’s sharp breathing. Chan reached around in his pocket pulling out a knife similar in size to Hyunjins the handle a shade of red the blade roughly 3 and half inches in length. Chan approached Changbin gliding the knife towards the boys wrist. 

Changbin didn’t bother to struggle he knew he wasn’t going to get away instead he just remained stationery his eyes fixed on the knife in Chan’s hand. Chan lifted the knife placing it under one of Changbin’s fingernails on his right wrist. He began gradually lifting the knife up from below his nail. Changbin scrunched his eyes in pain trying desperately to not making any noise he didn’t want to give these motherfuckers any sense of satisfaction.   
“So Changbin tell me why did you start investigating our group?” Chan continued to ever so slowly lift the knife up pulling Changbin’s nail from the nail bed blood rising up trapped under his nail plate. 

“Like i would tell you” he grunted clenching his teeth. In one swift motion, Chan dug the knife further into Changbin nail bed and sharply pulled the knife back up towards him, Changbin’s nail ripping off from his finger blood gushing out of the wound the liquid flowing down the side of the chair dripping onto the floor below. The pained cry that Changbin let out was music to Chan’s ears, he watches as the boy trembles in the chair tears free-falling down his face. 

“Now let me ask you again why did you start investigating our group?” Chan snarls as he playfully twirls the knife in his hand. Changbin knew he couldn’t utter a word about his dad and the on-going police investigation he was willing to lay down his life to protect his father and his case. “Curiosity and boredom” not a complete lie enough to buy him so more time to stall. “Seriously” Chan shrieks doubtfully, Changbin scoffs straightening himself up stretching his back. “Who the hell wouldn’t take a look at a memory stick with the name of a mafia written on it “ 

I.N found himself nodding in agreement, he certainly would probably have done the same definitely not to the extent Changbin had though. Seungmin averted his attention back to Changbin when Hyunjin nudges his elbow. Seungmin turns to the elders direction whispering “what” with a puzzled face. Hyunjin bent down placing his hand by Seungmin’s ear and whispered to him “I think Changbin may have start investigating us for something more then just boredom perhaps personal gain?” 

Seungmin moves away from Hyunjin nodding before pulling I.N’s arm off his own making his way over to Changbin. Chan observed as Seungmin swerves past him to stand in-front of the boy. “I think your little investigation began for another reason am i correct?” Seungmin questioned with vehement enthusiasm. Changbin was unmoved, his face remained neutral he just gazed thoughtlessly behind the boy. Seungmin sighs in discontent “Or was it for personal gain” 

Changbin gasped faintly, his expression changing from lifeless to alarmed his eyes filtered for a split second with dread. Before quickly returning back to his previous appearance. Chan smirked at the boys quick flash of unease, he strides forward placing a hand on Seungmin shoulder signalling him to move back. Complying, the younger moved back returning to I.N. “Enlighten me Changbin what could you possible gain from getting yourself involve with our organisation” 

Changbin wasn’t given even a chance to reply as a fist flew into his abdomen smashing him against the back of the chair it wobbling precariously underneath him. Changbin violently coughed the familiar metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. “Like i would - tell you “ he choked out his voice raspy from the air being literally knocked out from his lungs. “Minho”   
Minho pipes up from his position beside the chair, reaching behind him dragging an item from the table near his right side. “AHHHHHHH” 

The first swing is surreal; smooth metal whistling through the air as it cracks harshly into its target. The hammer connected with Changbin’s hand, his bones audibly cracking from the force a dent in the shape of oval squashed into his hand. Blood squirt rapidly from the wound staining the hammer splattering onto Changbin’s shirt and face. 

Changbin’s trembling, mouth gaping open gasping and shrieking , the pain was intense he couldn’t move his left hand in the slightest mostly definitely broken. 

“Dont make me fucking hit you again! , answer the damn question” Minho screams raising the hammer above his head. 

Silence 

The next time the metal connects with Changbin it’s not his hand but his shin that takes the hit the force shoving the chair back several inches. Chan has never heard more satisfying screams of misery and agony before, he can’t help but smile joyfully as the symphony of torture resonance throughout the room. Changbin ‘s shin was discoloured bloody the skin looked mushy. 

“SAY SOMETHING” 

Changbin still isn’t speaking 

So Minho goes to hit him again “I did it to get back in the academy!” Changbin yells out stopping Minho inches away from whacking his other shin. Minho removes the hammer from his leg placing the bloody instrument back on the table. Changbin clenched his jaw, breathing out through his nose “If i gathered enough information on you all, i was going to report you to the police redeem myself become a sort of hero, then they would have no reason to not put me back in the academy” 

Chan lips curled into a menacing smirk, his hypothesis was correct. “How’s that working out fo you” he teased focusing on Changbin expression, his furrowed eyebrows the side of his lip quivering in anger. “You don’t know anything” Changbin snapped rustling around in the chair rocking it back and forth. “Oh but I think i do” Chan laughs leaning in closer to Changbin.   
“Binnie here almost killed a trainee at the academy because..” 

“DONT YOU FUCKING DARE!!!” Changbin begins to struggle furiously despite his injuries the chair at one point almost toppling over. “You were getting raped by an older trainee but managed to break free grabbing a pen discarded on the floor driving it through his neck, you got caught the assault being on your record ruining your chances of reentering the academy” Chan finished smirking sinisterly enjoy the boy’s falling facial expression. 

All other boys stood in shock at Changbin’s unexpected anecdote, I.N looked away hiding his head in Seungmin shoulder he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Changbin. The skin around Changbin’s bound limbs was blistering, raw and bleeding however the boy felt none of it, a even bigger fire had erupted in his chest, all he could see in that moment was red. 

“BANG CHAN, HWANG HYUNJIN, LEE MINHO, KIM SEUNGMIN, YANG JEONGIN YOU WILL ALL PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR CRIMES I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT I CANT WAIT FOR THE DAY YOU SCUM ARE ROTTING AWAY BEHIND BARS WHERE YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!!!” Changbin’s speech was met with maniacal laughter Chan shook as he laughed his stomach tightening. 

“Ahh kid you do make me laugh, but your not getting out of here alive so good luck with that” Chan exclaimed sarcastically as Changbin began calming down from his high. 

“Go ahead then do it... kill me” 

Silence 

“Nahhh we still haven’t gotten all we need from you plus your just fun to toy with so you’ll be with us for a bit longer” Chan states cheerfully with a childish tone moving towards the boy. Changbin stared in disbelieve, he found himself becoming weak his vision blurring his whole body felt numb most likely from blood-loss. 

“Chan he’s losing consciousness” Minho says as Changbin starts to slump in the chair. Chan waved tsking turning his back to Changbin “Leave him, i’ll send someone to check his injuries later” And with that Chan made his way out of the room followed by the other 3 leaving Minho alone with Changbin. 

“Dad it hurts - hur..” Changbin sobs silently tears cascading down his face before his eyes close and he falls unconscious.


	16. Recovery

Chapter 16 - Recovery 

Changbin was out of options, he was trapped in the lions den all trainees had left the locker room. It was just him and the devil. Lust is one of the greatest sins, it ruins the lives of many people just to fulfill ones own selfish desires e. Changbin happened to become victim to this monstrous vice. It happened so fast, Changbin struggled to comprehend what was happening, nails digging into his waist;cold touch of the tiled floor. 

In that moment Changbin was exposed to the minacious side of human nature. “Look at you slut taking me so well” 

Changbin woke up with a start,sitting up. He was covered in layers of sweat panting as he tried to recover his breathing. He placed his hands in his shirt bawling the material in his hands as he takes slow and controlled breathes to bring him out of his panic. Once he started to calm down and return to reality he noticed he was in a different room. 

Sunlight flooded into the room from a small window illuminating the plain white walls with an orange hue, the room was basically empty aside from the bed he lay on and an antique dresser with some random assortments of nicknacks spread across the top. He rubbed his eyes swerving around to get of the bed, when rapid shooting pains shot through his entire body. 

Changbin cried out in pain as he sat on the edge of the bed, he looked down to his leg his right knee was a deep purple, splatters of blood populating his leg. However the most painful was his left hand, tears slipped down his face as he carefully moved his hand in-front of him. He felt himself become nausea, he’s broken bones before but the damage caused by the hammer was astronomical. 

The skin was completely ripped to shreds, flesh clearly on display fragments of bone squashed embedded into the skin around his wrist, the majority of his metacarpal bones have cracks and dents in them. Changbin gagged desperately trying not to vomit, he placed his hand down away from his sight. 

A dull thud on the door alerted Changbin attention “Damn door always gets jammed” said a familiar voice with another sharp thud the door bursted open with a incensed Jisung carrying a tray full of medical supplies. Changbin stared dumbfounded eyes scanning the objects on the tray. “Oh your up already” Jisung said closing the door behind him. Changbin snapped out of his trance watching as Jisung approached him placing the tray on the bed. 

“Time to patch you up” Jisung rolled up his sleeves and began rummaging through the supplies picking up a jar of ointment,loads of bandages. Changbin sighed in relieve, Jisung would hopefully alleviate some of Changbin’s pain. “Lets sort out your hand first” Jisung stated moving in front of Changbin reaching out to take ahold of the boys hand. 

Changbin winced as Jisung moved his wrist using his other free hand to scoop up some ointment from the jar. Carefully, Jisung applied the ointment on his wrist rubbing it gently into his damage skin. “Thank you” Changbin mutters looking away embarrassed. Jisung let go of Changbin’s n hand grabbing the roll of bandages and a safety pin. He knelt down gesturing for Changbin to extend his hand. The boy did as instructed, his arm shaking in mid air. 

Jisung began wrapping the bandages skill-fully around his wrist intertwine it between Changbin’s thumb and index finger. “Didn’t expect you too be skilled in the medical field” Changbin chuckled trying to shift some of the awkward tension between them. Jisung raised his brow glancing up at Changbin. “We’re all full of surprises” he huffs tying the bandage with a knot on the back of his hand.   
Jisung grabbed the ointment again placing the jar on the floor and moved on to Changbin’s knee. 

“Can you move your knee at all” Jisung questioned sternly, Changbin tilted his head like a confused puppy at his question. Taking a big breath, Changbin extended his right leg out biting his lip to suppress the pain. Changbin was surprised to find it wasn’t particularly painful thus he kicked his leg slowly back and forwards allowing his leg to become accustom to movement. “Not really” Changbin replied. 

Nodding, Jisung again began bandaging Changbin up. After another 2 minutes Changbin was all patched up. “Thank you again” Changbin repeated a small pained smile forming on his face. Jisung huffed as gathered his supplies “whatever” the boy whines turning to leave. 

Jisung exit was interrupted when Chan bursted through the door Changbin’s face instantly dropped. Startled, Jisung froze in place stabilising the rocking tray in his hands. “Oh sorry Jisung i just forgot to give Changbin his little present” Chan voiced smiling immensely at Changbin. Changbin felt him stomach flip he knew whatever Chan had in his hand wasn’t good news. “Ok well i’ll leave you too it Changbin I left some painkillers on the dresser” and with that he was again left with devil. 

However this devil, was a whole different league he played with his victims he loves watching his victims slowly break down both mentally and physically. Chan walked forward his hands behind his back, Chan was staring again with that look. The look that pierced through him. “Ready to receive your little present” Chan voiced looming over the younger. Changbin didn’t reply just gulped nervously subtly inching away from Chan. 

A shiver ran down his spine and Changbin shook his head moving further away. Chan growled reached out grabbing Changbin’s n chin pulling his face forward. “If you take this off i will personally make sure that you last moments of life will be the most painful” he snapped bits of salvia flying from his mouth almost like a barking dog. Changbin had no time to react as Chan hands reached behind his head a rough material enveloping his neck. 

Changbin sat frozen knowing defying Chan would be fatal he let the boy fasten the collar around his neck. The collar resembled a dog collar a metal tag dangling of a hoop attached to the base of the collar. “Perfect, you look so cute” Changbin pursed his lips in disgust, this was another one of his tactics Chan was trying to humiliate him, degraded him. Changbin was determined to not let Chan get to him. “We should get matching ones mines black yours can be red” Changbin exclaimed sarcastically smiling instantly changing back to his resting face. 

Chan paused before laughing slapping the side of the bed. “You sure are fu-“ 

*Ring *Ring

Chan reached inside his pocket pulling out his phone swiping right. “What is it Jeongin” Chan asked bluntly. 

“We have a visitor come too the living room so you can check the monitor” 

Changbin listened intently, averting his eyes to avoid suspicion on listening in. With a quick “ok” Chan shuffled frantically off the bed making his way out of the room. “I’ll back in a minute” the door shut behind him and Changbin was finally able to breathe. Changbin didn’t know what to do, he contemplated just waiting in the room. However, this mysterious visitor could be another chance to escape. 

He stared at his injured leg, and with a big breathe Changbin used his left leg to push himself into a standing position. Changbin couldn’t help but winced from the pain, however his desire to escaped was still prominent and he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. Ever so slowly, he applied pressure to his other leg trying to put some of his body weight on it. It was too painful to fully extend his whole leg so he resorted to tip toeing on his foot. 

After a few painful hops, Changbin arrived at the door “you can do this” he whispered to himself before turning the door handle. Pushing the door open, Changbin peeked through the tiny gap making sure no-one was around. Certain that no-one was near by Changbin emerged from the room. He could hear faint voices in the background however they were too quiet so he could make sense of any of the dialogue. The corridor in front of him was unfamiliar, a few doors along the opposite side with some pictures hanging on the walls. 

Changbin looked down the corridor following the direction of the voices he limped down the hallway placing a hand on the wall to support himself. 

“I’ve never seen this guy before” 

Changbin continued eventually coming to the end of the corridor, swerving his head round he peeked out from behind the wall. All the members were congregating around a monitor near the doorway. “How the hell did he find this place anyway” Seungmin said deflated. Changbin waited hesitantly studying the clueless cluster of members quaking over some man. Hyunjin moved to the side making his way to the kitchen leaving half the monitor in full view. 

Once Changbin looked at the monitor, he slapped his hand against his mouth to silence his loud gasp diving back behind the wall. Changbin couldn’t believe his eyes, he started shaking sinking to the floor as his leg was incredibly painful. The first tear spilled over 

“Dad”


	17. Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short i am just not so motivated or inspired to write at the moment.

Chapter 17 - Too Easy

“Dad he’s here” Changbin winces curling up against the wall. To say Changbin was relieved would be an understatement he couldn’t stop shaking, silently crying. “Have any idea who this old geezer is?” Felix asked bluntly. Changbin clenched his teeth who are they to insult his father. Changbin was so glad his Dad had understood his cry for help from the last phone call. He took a few deeps breaths, his trembling slowly subduing. 

Changbin decided to take another look peeking back past the wall his Dad was still on the monitor with no one else present. Changbin had to think about how to approach this carefully when something occurred to him. Miroh has wanted to toy with the police for a while, if they found out that the man on the screen was his Dad he’s certain things wont end well. “Shit what do i do” Changbin whispered to himself his heart rate elevating. 

“Let’s just tell the guy to get lost” Seungmin said,judging it to be the best option. Chan nodded in agreement pressing a button leaning down towards a microphone. “Sir please can you leave this property!” Changbin’s Dad jumped slightly from the sudden audio before answering “Well you see...” Chan didn’t let him finish “I will call the police if you don’t leave in 5 , 4” 

Changbin couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the police, however he was more worried about how to avoid his dad getting involved. Changbin felt the room spin as Chan continued to countdown the atmosphere suffocating. As Chan arrived at the number 2 Changbin knew what he was about to do could possibly get him killed however as long as his dad was able to get away he would be satisfied. 

Changbin rose up from the floor, careful not to aggravate his leg hopping over to the wall. Reaching up he pulled a semi-large painting from the wall. He stared at the beautiful painting of Starry Night “sorry Gogh might get a bit of red on your painting”. Weapon in hand Changbin limped around the corner scanning the room. All members had their heads turned with Chan being the furthest away and Hyunjin the closest. Changbin narrowed his eyes at him before leaning to the left the painting in his right hand his arm position up towards his chest. 

Using the painting like a frisbee, Changbin throws the painting across the room it hitting Hyunjin directly in the back of the head. The frame cracked against his head following the boy on the floor as Hyunjin collapsed the painting landing next to him. 

“WHAT THE FUCK” Felix yelled out as he noticed Hyunjin had fallen on the floor. “Pretty good shot eh” All eyes turned to him , deadly. He felt Chan’s burning stare fall on him he slowly edged away from the group. Chan with his icy glare reached inside his pocket. Instantly, Changbin found himself grabbing desperately at his neck gargling convulsing violently as thousands of bolt of electricity strikes his neck and fills his whole body. 

Changbin fell to the ground spasming clawing at the collar around his neck. “Stop it st-“ he sobbed his whole body jerking violently on the wooden floor. Chan eventually released the button taking his hand away from his pocket. “I am surprised you managed to walk out the room in your condition perhaps it should have stayed that way” Chan exclaimed coldly as he strided towards Changbin who was still twitching on the floor. 

Chan knelt grabbing Changbin sweaty locks of hair, his head forced upright similar to his first night Chan no longer looked human. “Do you seriously have a death wish?” Changbin is practically vibrating with tension, trying so hard to not let Chan win. “Maybe” he scoffs challenging Chan’s berserk glare in his eyes. Wrong answer,he can tell from the way Chan’s eyes darken, his hand tightening in Changbin raven hair. 

“Well Changbin fortunately that time will have to wait however you need to punished for your spontaneous attack” Changbin didn’t react he knew he would pay for actions in fact he was proud. “Get on with it then” Changbin says his voice slack. 

“Are you ok Hyunjin” Jisung shoots forward to support to the injury boy who rises from the floor. Hyunjin quickly swats the helping hands away “I’m fine just a bit lightheaded” he says clutching his head. The boy looked around puzzled “what happened” he questioned innocently. Seungmin offered him a smile before providing an answer “Changbin threw a painting at your head you fainted for about 2 minutes” 

Hyunjin released a soft gasp in surprise turning around to see Chan and Changbin on the floor. Chan heard the commotion behind him, looking back “Hyunjin you alright if so come here” Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to run over to Chan reassuring the group he was ok. “We need to teach Binnie here a lesson would you like to join me since he did attack you”


	18. Pure Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay i have been really busy i hope you enjoy this chapter. I got to use my knowledge from watching true crime documentaries.

Chapter 18 - Pure Evil 

It didn’t take long before, Changbin found himself in Hyunjins and Chan’s vice grip. They began dragging him back to the spare room the boy’s feet dangling slithering across the floor like a snake. Changbin was stunned in fear, especially since Hyunjin had joined the party the side of his abdomen still occasionally stung from where Hyunjin had cut him a few weeks prior. 

“What a dick move that was brat” Hyunjin spat using his free hand to caress the area the painting whacked his skull. Changbin’s body shook with mirth, in-which elicited faces of confusion on the other two boys. After a quick 30 sec walk down the corridor they approached the spare room it’s door swung open from Changbin leaving the room earlier. 

Upon entering the room, the arms holding Changbin shifted spontaneously meaning before Changbin could adjust or brace himself he was thrown straight onto the bed. Shooting pains running up his right leg due to the impact, his hand stinging as well as he applied pressure on the wound to support himself from the fall. Hyunjin launched straight on-top of the boy straddling him with ease due to Changbin’s injury’s causing him to lose some ability to fight back. 

“WATCH IT” Changbin shrieked out as Hyunjin pinned the boy harshly against the mattress. Chan had occupied a seat near the corner of the bed watching the pair as they wrestle against each other. Changbin over time lost his strength letting his limbs fall weakly into the hands of the enemy as Hyunjin took ahold of Changbin’s wrists pulling them up above his head. “Now little kitten, you will obey my every fucking order starting with keeping your hands above your head at all times if you fail to follow my instructions you’ll have another 350 volts of electricity assault your body got it”. 

Hyunjins face slid into an evil smile that betrays all innocence, eyes black as inky pools. Changbin choked in fear, he had never faced true wickedness even with being held captive in the Devils Den, Hyunjins grimace was truly the most terrifying thing he had witnessed. “Yess” Changbin weakly stuttered averting his gaze to Chan. Hyunjin let go of the boys hands snaking them into his pocket. Changbin gulp knowing full well where things were going, the blade revealed itself gleaming in the flickering daylight. 

“Chan may I began” Hyunjin asked sharply excitement bursting out his mouth. Chan gave Hyunjin the go ahead with a quick “yes” his tongue circling his lips in anticipation. Hyunjin squealed like a high school girl as he raised the blade above Changbin’s stomach. Hyunjin immediately grabbed the bottom of Changbin’s shirt pulling it towards his head placing the material at the base of his collar bone leaving his whole torso exposed. 

Hyunjin lowered the knife beside Changbin ‘s belly button tilting his wrist upwards balancing just the tip of the blade against the boy’s skin. The next few seconds were filled with the most beautiful screams Chan and Hyunjin had ever heard as Hyunjin drives the knife straight down into Changbin’s stomach it swallowing half of the blades length. Blood squirted in all directions streams of crimson flowing out from the wound. 

Changbin couldn’t hold his position his arms shaking unbearably, the pain excruciating. He let his hands drop to the side, bawling the duvet in his fists. Chan moved from his immobile stature similar to earlier placing one hand into his pocket. Changbin convulsed frantically, hands scratching at his neck whilst the knife was still inside his stomach. The blade twisting around scratching and cutting away at muscle and tissue. Chan stopped pressing the button returning to his previous stature. 

“Binnie what did I say about obeying my orders” Hyunjin snarled as he gently pulled his knife from Changbin stomach before gesturing towards the boy blade pointing at his face. “I’ll get shock if i don’t listen” Changbin whimpered sniffling wiping his tear stained face with the back of his hand. Hyunjin grinned at Changbin’s innocent answer, scanning the boy’s torso for his next strike. 

Changbin not wanting to get shocked again lifted his arms up above his head awaiting for Hyunjin’s next move. The next cut wasn’t as deep but just as painful however Changbin braced himself squeezing his hands together clenching his teeth. To Hyunjin’s annoyance Changbin didn’t scream or make a noise of discomfort or pain. Agitated, Hyunjin glided the knife in a stream like manner. Creating a river of crimson down Changbin’s body. 

Hyunjin let out a moan shutting his eyes in bliss before bending down dipping his head down towards the cuts sticking his tongue out and began licking the blood off Changbin. Changbin’s face contorted at the wet touch of Hyunjin’s tongue lapping at his blood. “Your fucking sick” Changbin growled perplexed at how someone could be so fucked up in the head. Hyunjin lifted his head up slicking his hair back looking Changbin dead in the eyes. 

“Oh honey you have no fucking idea, about what i am goddamn capable of... i could continue slicing into you until your nothing but chunk of vital organs, muscle and tissue just like i did to that bastard I call my father, i’ll definitely make sure to take a souvenir from you, for example i took my Dad’s eye.” Hyunjin dipped his hand under his shirt collar pulling out a necklace. Changbin had to try his best to hold back the thick bile that was rising in his throat as he stared at the bloody mangled eye of Hyunjin’s dad inside a glass bottle. 

“His eyes that were alway watching me, getting molest beaten anything those sick clients of his wanted from me” Hyunjin tightened his grip on the bottle veins popping out from his neck as his anger spiked. “HAHAHAHA!!!!” Hyunjin cackled manically, body jolted above Changbin who was beyond horrified. “Oh but what would i take from you beautiful Binnie...” Hyunjin paused to think tapping the knife against his chin tauntingly. “How about your tongue since you have such beautiful cries as well as those snappy remarks that push us all over the edge” 

Changbin felt his heart stop, he was going to fucking die. His breathing rapidly increased, sweating populating his body. He couldn’t bear to look at the monster above him anymore thus turned his head to side relieved already as the embodiment of evil was out of his eyesight. 

“DID I SAY YOU CAN LOOK AWAY!!!!” Hyunjin roared as he lurched forward proceeding to slap Changbin across the face. Instantly Changbin snapped his head back to face the devil. “Uhhh this is getting slightly boring” Hyunjin groaned his whole demeanour changing in a matter of seconds. Hyunjin kneeled silently for a while before gasping surprisingly putting the knife down to Changbin delight. 

“Lets spice things up shall we” he purred using both hands to grab at Changbin trouser yanking them down. 

“NO STOP NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!!”


	19. Life or Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be upsetting to many. Sorry please read the new tags i added first before reading

Chapter 19 - Life or Death 

“STOP IT YOU BASTARD!!!”   
Hyunjin simply smirked at Changbin’s desperate state, his trousers felt tighter than usually definitely the work of the beautiful crying boy that lay before him. “Aww don’t cry kitten i’ll make you feel amazing” Changbin begins trembling, each breath felt acidic, he grabs ahold of his chest sweat streaming down it diluting with the blood on his stomach. His vision was uneven, breathing frantic. 

“NOOOOOO” Changbin cried out at the top of his lungs halting Hyunjin in motion making Chan jump into a standing position. “PLEASE STOP HYUK GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER” A scream from deep within filtered with years of trauma forces his way out of his mouth. It’s power so strong other members overhear snapping their heads towards the door in a moment of peculiarity. As he shook hysterically Changbin pulled his knees into his chest forcing his legs out from the grasp of Hyunjin. 

Changbin soon began rocking back and forth slightly muttering at a fast pace “I’m sorry” his tone chilling to the bone. Chan’s chest felt hollow each needed heartbeat shallow,empty. He stood numb as Changbin’s utterances became jumbled fading into a piercing ringing. He stumbled backwards clutching his head letting out  
an outburst of profanity. Hyunjin went rigid his grasp seized his hands trembling in mid air. 

The rest of the members congregated outside the door listening in as Changbin’s cacophonous screams were oddly alarming to the others members. 

“PLEASE STOP HYUK GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!” 

Minho jerked up from the side of the door, and proceeding to slam his fist into the wall. The remaining four averted their eyes and attention to an enraged Minho. Minho hung his head down, face covering his eyes as he let his tears covertly fall unknown to the others. It was Jisung who first attempted to console Minho.   
“Hey Minho honey are you ok” the younger asked softly placing a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. Minho slipped into an artificial smile raising his head straightening himself into a more calm composure. 

“I’m alright don’t worry about me shit retreat return to your positions” Minho demands erratically as he hears footsteps approach the door. 

Chan couldn’t stand being in the room for another second, with impressive speed he walked to the door and exiting without uttering a single word leaving both Hyunjin and Changbin confused as the boy had gradually managed to calmed down as Chan left. Able to think rationally with decent control over his body returning Changbin assessed the situation. He didn’t have much time however he had a clear opening, thus whilst Hyunjin was still paralysed in shock Changbin subtly raised his left leg sharply pulling it into his chest before kicking out striking directly into Hyunjins ribcage. 

The impact sent Hyunjin tumbling of the bed smacking him against the dresser beside the bed. Hyunjin let out a pathetic wail before his head collided with a angular knob handle in-which knocked him out cold. Changbin scrambled off the bed, carefully placing his injured leg on the floor. Making his way out of the door, he didn’t even bother to check for anyone to be honest he didn’t care anymore. 

He arrived at the kitchen to find it empty, he couldn’t even feel glad he finally had a moment of peace his mind was like a blank slate. Changbin trailed his hands along the marble table as he made his way to a familiar friend. Looking at the object, before had elicited fear in him and yet in this instance Changbin found himself comforted by the object. Reaching out, he grabbed the medium sized kitchen knife laying it out in his hands. Changbin stared deeply at his reflection on the blade, thoughts ran rampant through his head. 

“IT HURTS STOP IT” Never before had Changbin realised how time works like water, it can stop, drop at any time even freeze. All his insides felt like there was nothing, nothing to need , nothing to nourish, nothing to have need of anything else. His limbs move on their own, both hands grasping the knife as he aims it precisely at the centre of his neck. A single drop of guilt welled up from the corner of eyes. He had fail, failed his father, failed the academy, failed to escape and was certain he was going to die within the walls of this fucked up place. 

“I’m sorry Dad I couldn’t help you solve the case, Mum i’m coming i’ll get to see you again after 10yrs without you”. His initial hesitance was washed away with his salty tears, the image of his mother filling him with joy as he lowered his neck. 

“IT ISN’T WORTH IT, YOUR JUST FINDING AN EXCUSE IN DEATH TO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS” Changbin snapped out of it , turning his face to the voice. Changbin was the picture of loss, devastation, sorrow an image Seungmin knew too well.   
“Think about your father, from what i overheard hasn’t he suffered enough” Seungmin stood strong, voice filled with sincerity. Changbin felt Seungmin’s words rip through his muscles, bones and guts. The knife slipped out of his hands falling to the ground himself shortly following. 

In the moment he just broke down, allowing his heart to yank in and out of his chest. Over and Over. Seungmin could finally relax, hiding his own emotions Seungmin approached Changbin cautiously. When Seungmin looked at Changbin he could see the rawness to his pain, his own rawness still being present like an open wound. Seungmin’s arms found their way around Changbin’s shoulders bringing the boy into a much needed embrace. 

Changbin world of grey merged into lighter hues, as Seungmin’s arms tightened by a fraction Changbin breathed more slowly, his body melted in Seungmin as each of his muscle lost tension, warmth enveloping his whole body flushing away all his negative emotions. 

Neither boy said a word, as they sat on cold tiled floor holding one another, remaining like this until Felix walks along finding the pair sleeping side by side curled up a peaceful and reserved expression present on both their sleeping forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i really tried to express through Changbin my own experiences of depression and suicide. Dont worry i have been recieving professional help for months now. If anyone is suffering please seek out help it took me 4 yrs and i really regret not getting help sooner. Thank you for reading


	20. The Devil’s Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So haha i’m back bitches. Since dropping this fic i have regretted it so much however no i have a wealth of freetime ( as i dropped out of uni) i have decided to carry on with this story sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I hope you will continue to support my story. Thank you xx

Chapter 20 - The Devil’s Servant 

In the few weeks that followed, Changbin observed drastic changes in every member such as Chan barely eating anything going as far as not eating for 5 days before Minho had to force him to eat. He was guarded constantly by Seungmin instead of the usual rostra of Hyunjin, Minho and Felix. 

His injuries had mainly healed, his leg was in better condition aside from any bending motion inwhich caused waves of pain and discomfort. His hand had made a full recovery although he would mostly likely forever have a disfigurement of the centre of his hand caused by the impact of the hammer leaving a slight dent. 

However, the most alarming change came from Minho. It first started out with subtle quick glances full of resentment, that gradually escalated to violent means. The members were all aware but didn’t intervene from either fear or weren’t interested and instead encouraged Minho’s behavior. Changbin was clueless to the meaning behind Minho’s sudden shift in behavior, thus he sought to console with Seungmin who of recent had showed mounds of generosity to him. 

As usual Seungmin was glued to his side, all other members were absent carrying out a mission that Changbin had no intel on. Leaving the lower floor to himself and Seungmin. They were watching TV together both clearly uninterested in the programme playing. “Seungmin, why is everyone acting so strange” Changbin piped up shifting himself crossing his legs turning to face Seungmin head on. 

Seungmin’s head twitched in confusion before turning to face Changbin. “I myself haven’t the slightest clue Binnie i’m sorry” Seungmin sighed twiddling his fingers frantically in his lap. 

“I can help answer your question” a voice growled, both boys instantly recognize the bitter rustic voice. Changbin watched as Minho uncrossed his legs and straighten from his leaned position on the door frame sharply removing himself approaching him smirking intensely. Changbin shuffled slowly backwards in a panic not before Minho grabbed him by the collar of his shirt hoisting his face up to meet his.

“Let’s have a chat shall we” Minho’s mouth curled into a chesire grin as he spoke, his inky black eyes spoke of his true intentions. Seungmin sat paralyzed watching Minho’s trueself unravel. “Min, get lost” Minho spat not even sparing a glance at the petrified boy. Seungmin was hesitant scurrying of the sofa at a slow pace staring at Changbin sorrowfully before bounding of the sofa running into the hall, the sound of his bedroom door closing soon followed. 

“So our little brat is worried why everyone has suddenly changed” Minho juggled each word expressing them in an childish laced sarcastic tone. Minho tightens his grip pulling the boy further towards him with a yank Changbin gasping in response followed by his fear induced shallow breathing. The elder leaned his head down to whisper into the boy’s ear. “You know why?” Minho hissed biting Changbin’s ear kittenishly. 

“BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GET INVOLVED WITH HYUK”  
Changbin was unceremoniously shoved to the floor as Minho exploded into a fit of rage, Changbin attempted to rise from the floor but was stopped as Minho slammed his foot onto his back pinning the boy down. “I WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT BASTARD HE RAPED ME FOR FUCK SAKE” He screeched his voice on the verge of breaking, Minho scowled at Changbin’s outburst and began to grind his foot into the boy’s back. 

“IT’S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, EVERYTIME I LOOK AT YOU ALL I SEE IS HYUK” Minho roared now stamping on Changbin’s back eventually kicking his side making Changbin jerk to the right. Changbin thought he knew the extent of human anger, however to him Minho wasn’t human he was a being that worshipped and relished in suffrage of humans whos idealism was that of violence and the spreading of evil. The abuse was accompanied with barbaric chuckles that grew with intensity shortly evolving into manical laughter that struck terror in Changbin like a bullet. 

“I DONT CARE WHAT HE DID IN THE PAST, HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME WHY DONT YOU JUST GIVE HIM BACK!!” The fire started to crackle. Changbin snatched his arm out and grabbed at Minho’s foot which had been assualting his side, promptly tugging his ankle. Minho toppled to the floor allowing Changbin to scramble of the floor swiftly standing running a few metres distance away from the psychotic man. “Hyuk is dead?” Changbin blurted out loud as he watched Minho jerkily rise from the floor his aura deadly.  
“HE’S DEAD HAHAHA” Changbin laughed as a burst of euphoria washed over him gleeful his attacker had met his demise. Minho stood stunned as Changbin giggled to himself craddling his side. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!” Minho balled his fists in his hair swaying his head harminously back and forth. Changbin continued to laugh ignoring Minho demands , which add several branches to the fire causing it to erupt into an inferno. 

“I’LL KILL YOU” Minho bellowed before reaching into his pocket revealing a pistol. The front door creaked open slightly as Minho raised the gun up. “NOW FUCKING PERISH” 

BANG 

The remaining members had now all enter the main living area jumping at the sudden gunfire. Hyunjin glanced to his right blood splattering his face and the wall behind him. A loud thud soon followed 

“JISUNG!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading if you want it would make my day if i could get your guys feedback so i can improve the story and my writing. Thank you 💖💖


End file.
